Yo-kai Watch the forgotten episodes
by remorsful fanfic writer
Summary: Bear, Eddie, and Katie get their own Yo-kai Watches. (show and game crossover) (written in episode format) Gera Gera Po everybody.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

 **WHISPER: ANY ATTEMPT TO REPLICATE YO-KAI BEHAVIOR WOULD BE ILL ADVISED.**

 **[THE PLAN]**

In the Yo-kai World a dark figure on a throne is enraged by all of the Yo-kai Nate has befriended.  
" I can't believe my plan to free those Yo-kai from that infernal boy failed... Wait! I got it! Gargaros!" rages the figure, remembering how Kin and Gin failed him.  
" Yes master?" Asks a giant red ogre. "Go to the human world and cause a permanent Terror Time, lock the exit and guard it with your life!"commands the dark figure.  
" Understood master." Gargaros bows.

In the Human world an eerie fog has appeared.

" What's going on?" Bear questions stopping catching bugs.  
" Beats me dude." Eddie replies as the two look around confused.  
Meanwhile not too far away." What's with that fog?" Katie wonders as she screeches her bike to a halt.  
Suddenly a giant red ogre appears with several Leadoni and Suspitioni.  
 **" BRING ME NATHAN ADAMS!"** Gargaros shouts at the top of his lungs.

 **Unexplained occurrences happen everyday, but if you possess the Yo-kai Watch, you'll be able to see the elusive Yo-kai, Invisible Spirit like entities responsible for lifes daily annoyances, but beware, cause when a Yo-kai enters your life things will never be quite the same.**

 _ **Gera Gera Po Gera Gera Po**_

 _ **Gera Gera Po Gera Gera Po**_

 _ **So sit back here's their story**_

 _ **Nate say hey no no**_

 _ **Whisper go crakka lakka boom boom**_

 _ **There's more Yo-kai then taters in Idaho**_

 _ **Like Cheeksqueek and his popo**_

 _ **Feel that there Way down low**_

 _ **Fidgephant makes you need a quick commode**_

 _ **All is Gerapo turn back the clock yo**_

 _ **Ha ha see what we can see**_

 _ **Oh my lost friend who cares for him a home is what he so needs**_

 _ **Kids in this town they have family he wants that safety**_

 _ **With nightfall comes great danger and things go from strange to so much stranger**_

 _ **Gera Gera Po Gera Gera Po**_

 _ **Gera Gera Po Gera Gera Po**_

 _ **Whoa yeah!**_

 **[Gargaros's rage, Heros unite]**

" What's going on out there?" Nate asks looking out the window.  
" Well it's hard to say, being inside and all." Whisper replies stating the obvious.  
" Nate... Don't move... there's a ghost behind you." warns Nate's mom.  
" Wait you can see him?" Nate asks in surprise." What's with all the ruckus? I'm trying to sleep." Jibanyan questions sleepily walking down stairs.  
" Oh what a cute kitty!" Nate's mom gushes." Nate! There's a bat in your closet!" panics Nate's father.  
" You can see them too!?" Nate says freaking out." Nate! I thought I told you no pets!" Mrs. Adams says sternly.

" We're not pets mam, just some friends who live here." Jibanyan says munching on a choco bar.  
" Allow me to explain." Whisper butts in. Whisper explains everything from Nate's adventures to the Yo-kai.  
" I see, Well I guess these Yo-guys can stay since they're helping you become a responsible young man." the woman sighs.  
" Thanks, but it's Yo-kai." corrects the Yo-kai butler. " Whoa! Look at this ogre on TV!" Mr. Adams exclaims in shock as he turns on the news.  
" That's Gargaros!" Nate exclaims running over." You know him." the man questions quizicially.  
" Indeed we do and it's nothing but trouble, Gargaros is the one who punishes kids who disobey by bringing them into a colorless void known as Terror Time, if you can escape it's said that you've grown spiritualy." the white ghost says looking at his Yo-kai pad.  
" Did you seriously have to read it again?" Nate questions sweatdropping." I have no idea what your talking about!" Whisper scoffs hiding the Yo-kai pad behind his back.

" Bring me Nathan Adams!" demands the giant red ogre on the television.  
" Why does he want you Nate?" Nate's dad wonders.  
" I don't know, but I got to find out!" Nate says getting ready to head out.  
" Look there he is get him!" calls a voice as several Leadoni break in through the windows.  
" Let's go!" Nate says rushing out the door." Wait for me Nyanate." Jibanyan calls chasing after the boy.

The trio are passing by an alley when Whisper is hit with a bat and Nate is dragged into the alley.  
" Nate! Thank goodness you're okay!" Katie says holding the bat." Those things are everywhere." Eddie mentions looking around cautiosly.  
" Some of these dudes are creeping me out!" Bear shivers." You didn't have to hit me you know, Katie!" Whisper exclaims rubbing his head.  
" How do you know my name?" Katie questions startledly." Guys, this is Whisper, he's a friend of mine." Nate explains.  
Nate then explains about the Yo-kai and and how he met them while catching bugs." I guess you're not that average after all!" Katie says smiling, causing Nate to blush.  
" So you're on your way to go beat that guy right?" Eddie asks feeling excited." Yeah, Sorry I got to run!" Nate calls running off.

" I wish we could help." Bear sighs." If only you had Yo-kai Watches..." Whisper says having been left behind.  
" Did you say you needed Yo-kai Watches?" asks an old man approaching them." Mr. Goodsight!" Everyone exclaims.  
" You're the Yo-kai who created the Yo-kai Watch!" Whisper boasts honored to meet such a celebrity." He's a Yo-kai?" Katie questions the ghost.  
" With Yokai Leaves we can take on human apperances, but nevermind that, if you need Yo-kai Watches I'll need these ingrediants and my lucky underwear I left at the hotsprings." Goodsight explains.  
" I'll go buy the ingrediants." Eddie says since some are expensive, and his family's rich. " I'll go get the underwear." Bear replies." I'll go distract Gargaros." Katie says before running off.  
" Wait for me Katie!" Whisper calls knowing she'll lead him to Nate.

" Gargaros! Time to teach you a lesson! Come on out my friend calling Jibanyan! Yo-kai medal do your thing!" Nate says inserting a medal.  
" Nuh uh uh." Goes the Nosir inside the Yo-kai Watch." Uh, I'm right here." Jibanyan says having been with Nate the whole time.  
" Oh yeah. Go get him Jibanyan!" Nate commands pointing at Gargaros." Paws of Fury!" Jibanyan cries hitting the giant with a flurry of punches.  
With the punches doing nothing, Gargaros flicks the cat away sending them flying. " Eye of the Tiger _rrrrr_!" Jibanyan wails as he flies farther and farther away.  
" Now what?" Nate ponders." Over here you ugly red face!" Katie shouts waving her arms." Katie!" Nate exclaims in confusion, as Gargaros tries to smash Katie but keeps missing.  
" Katie catch!" Eddie calls running up throwing her a watch. Katie catches her Yo-kai Watch and puts it on like a necklace.

" Here use these!" Whisper calls throwing Eddie, Bear, and Katie some medals.  
" Nate! Let us take care of this you need to hide!" Katie shouts.  
" Okay I understand. I know just who to call. Come on out my friend calling Dimmy! Yo-kai medal do your thing!" Nate says calling a Yo-kai.  
" Summoning Shady! _**Marvelously, gutsy free banshee, sing song, Shady!"**_ sings the Yo-kai Watch." Dimmy!" Dimmy says before inspiriting Nate.  
" Where'd he go?" Gargaros asks looking for Nate who's right in front of him.

" Come on out my friend calling Tattletell! Yo-kai medal do your thing!" Katie cries using her watch.  
"Summoning Mysterious! **_A Boo-shigga! Boo-shigga! Boogie woogie! Cling clang delirous Mysterious!"_** sings Katie's Yo-kai Watch necklace.  
" Tattletell!" says the short old lady." Tattletell! Get Gargaros to tell us his weakness!" Katie points at the ogre, as Tattletale latches on to his neck inspiriting him.  
"..." goes Gargaros saying nothing." Tell Tell." Tattletell says using her powers." ..." Gargaros goes once again, before sending Tattletell flying.  
" I guess Tattletell didn't work on Gargaros's tiny brain." Whisper shrugs.

" My turn! Come on out my friend calling Noway! Yo-kai medal do your thing!" Eddie shouts.  
" Summoning Tough! **_Gruff stuff! Rough bluff! Red band, jacket stand, bling blang, Tough!"_** Sings the watch as Noway materializes.  
" Noway!" says the wall before inspiriting Gargaros." Gargaros! Don't give us the key out of here!" Eddie says using reverse psycoligey.  
" No way!" Gargaros says handing over the key to Terror Time's exit.

" Now it's my turn. Come on out my friend calling Wazzat! Yo-kai medal do your thing!" Bear calls ready to finish off the beast.  
" Summoning Mysterious! ** _A Boo-shigga! Boo-shigga! Boogie woogie! Cling clang delirous Mysterous!"_** chimes the watch as a green hat appears.  
" Wazzat!" says Wazzat before inspiriting Gargaros, making him forget." What was I doing again? Eh, I'm going home." Gargaros questions before stomping away.  
With Gargaros gone, the gang opens the door dispelling Terror Time.

In the Yo-kai World.

" I can't believe you failed me Gargaros!" Says the dark figure. " I'm sorry sir, I forgot." Gargaros apoligizes.  
" That is no excuse! I guess I'll just have to send him to kill him, yes his heart will make a good addition to his collection." cackles the throned figure evily.

Fade to black.

 **Komasan**  
 **In Love The Confession**

 _Dear Mama, I did it I confessed my feelings to her and she likes me back! Here's what happened. A strange occurence made everybody able to see us Yo-kai folk._

Komasan enters the Coffee shop.

" Miss, Whenever I'm around you my heart feels like junebugs in July, my brother says I'm in love, I've been meaning to tell you, but that's not all I've been meaning to tell you." Komasan begins taking off his Yo-kai leaf.  
" I'm a Yo-kai." confesses the lion dog." So I see, You know I thought you were pretty sweet, I'm glad I got to know you, and I like you too." replies the writer.  
" Oh My Swirls! You mean that!" Komasan exclaims." Yes!" the lady says picking up the Yo-kai and giving it a hug." You've made me happier then a catfish in a skillet." the country bumpkin gushes.  
Komasan spends the rest of the day telling her about his job at the toy company, how he accidently got some guy who was trying to frame him fired, his brother Komajiro, and other stuff.  
 _Yeah, Mama, life in the big city has done wonders for both of us, Me and my new girlfriend have a double date with Komajiro and his girl, which happens to be my boss's daughter, such a small world we live in. Yep, life is good._

Fade to black.

 ** _Yo-kai Yo-kai Yo-kai are out so I'm staying in_**

 ** _Yo-kai Yo-kai Yo-kai won't you be my friend_**

 ** _Let's go with the flow We can shake it to and thro spending time with me_**

 ** _Yo-kai Yo-kai Watch chi chi_**

 ** _Kai kai ki ki kui kui ke ke come on Yo-kai watch with me_**

 ** _Somehow once again I overslept today_**

 ** _It seems I was just awake inside of my own dreams_**

 ** _Why am I such a sleepyhead_**

 ** _Why am I such a dreamyhead_**

 ** _DWha ha ha_**

 ** _Let's blame the Yo-kai_**

 ** _It's all their fault all their fault_**

 ** _Watch what time is it... Big time... again_**

 ** _Yo-kai Yo-kai Yo-kai are out so I'm staying in_**

 ** _Yo-kai Yo-kai Yo-kai won't you be my friend_**

 ** _Let's go with the flow We can shake it to and thro spending time with me_**

 ** _Yo-kai Yo-kai Watch chi chi_**

 ** _Kai kai ki ku kui kui ke ke come on Yo-kai watch with me_**

Whisper: I can't believe you accused me of reading when I know all there is to know about Yo-kai.

Author: Well I don't see the problem, I think Nate just wants you to be honest, I mean sure you have to read it, You were trapped in that capsule machine for so long you might need to check to see if you remember correctly, not only that but some more new Yo-kai could have been made during your imprisonment.

Whisper: Finally somebody gets it, I guess I'll admit it to Nate.

Author: It's just like with those Noko, Everytime you turned around they disappeared but they were there.

Whisper: You mean there really were Noko?

Author: Of course, do you think Nate would lie to you?

Whisper: I guess not.

Author: To be honest you actually scared them and made it rain Noko, one of them even replaced your Yo-kai Pad.

Whisper: I find that hard to believe.

Author: Like whenever Nate says there's a Yo-kai involved and you say it's impossible and it turns out there really is a Yo-kai?

Whisper: That's just a coincidence!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

 **WHISPER: ANY ATTEMPT TO REPLICATE YO-KAI BEHAVIOR WOULD BE ILL ADVISED** **.**

 **Manjimutt**  
 **HAIR SALON PART 2**

Manjimutt is walking down the street (not singing do wop didi dum didi do) when he spots a lion dog Yo-kai with a leaf on his head.

" Um excuse me, but you know there's a leaf on your head?" Manjimutt calls to the Yo-kai.  
" Yes, This here is a Yo-kai leaf, it makes humans like these city folk think we're one of them." Komasan explains.  
" You mean all this time I could've lived a normal life with a simple leaf!" The human faced dude, I mean dog exclaims shaking Komasan in disbelief.  
" Oh my Swirls!" Komasan exclaims with swirly eyes as he's shook." So, where can I get one of these Yo-kai leave,s?" Manjimutt asks cooly setting the lion dog down.  
" Well, I'll be a country bumpkin, you're in luck I happen to have a spare right here." Komason replies handing Manjimutt a leaf. " Thanks." Manjimutt says in tears, as he can now live a normal life again.  
" Always happy to help a fellow Yo-kai." Komasan says walking away.

Later Manjimutt reopens his hair salon

" I'd better hang up this sign, I don't want a repeat of last time." Manjimutt says remembering how last time he had a long line of dogs.  
After hanging the sign Manjimutt takes a moment to admire his work on his new "No Pets Allowed" sign.  
After a couple hours of cleaning, an attractive young woman comes in." How may I help a lovely specimen as yourself?" flirts the HFD.  
" Just a little off the top cutie." the woman flirts sitting in the salon chair.  
Manjimutt goes and grabs his tools, when he grabs the hairdryer he turns to look at his lovely customer not realizeing he accidently turned it on and blew the leaf off his head.

"I'm sorry doggie, but no pets allowed." The lady says grabbing Manjimutt politely by the neck.  
" But I'm not a dog I'm an artist." Manjimutt retorts as he's carried out the door.  
" There you go doggie." the woman says setting the human faced dog outside, before going back to her chair.  
" Now where's that handsome man who's going to cut my hair?" wonders the lady as she looks for Manjimutt, completely unaware she just locked him out.  
" Why do I even bother?" Manjimutt sighs as he's lost in thought, not even paying attention to where he's going.  
Suddenly Manjimutt feels two arms grabbing him." Jaywalking Huh, Come on Freakshow you're coming with us." The police says putting them in their car.  
" Why does this always happen to me!?" Manjimutt screams looking out the back window.

 **Unexplained occurrences happen everyday, but if you possess the Yo-kai Watch, you'll be able to see the elusive Yo-kai, Invisible Spirit like entities responsible for lifes daily annoyances, but beware, cause when a Yo-kai enters your life things will never be quite the same.**

 _ **Gera Gera Po Gera Gera Po**_

 _ **Gera Gera Po Gera Gera Po**_

 _ **So sit back here's their story**_

 _ **Nate say hey no no**_

 _ **Whisper go crakka lakka boom boom**_

 _ **There's more Yo-kai then taters in Idaho**_

 _ **Like Cheeksqueek and his popo**_

 _ **Feel that there Way down low**_

 _ **Fidgephant makes you need a quick commode**_

 _ **All is Gerapo turn back the clock yo**_

 _ **Ha ha see what we can see**_

 _ **Oh my lost friend who cares for him a home is what he so needs**_

 _ **Kids in this town they have family he wants that safety**_

 _ **With nightfall comes great danger and things go from strange to so much stranger**_

 _ **Gera Gera Po Gera Gera Po**_

 _ **Gera Gera Po Gera Gera Po**_

 _ **Those Yo-kai**_

 _ **Make life awry**_

 _ **Cause he's got**_

 _ **That Yo-kai**_

 _ **Yo-kai Watch**_

 _ **Whoa yeah!**_

 **[Hospital of Horror]**

" Hey Nate did you hear the news?" Eddie calls as he and Bear walk up to Nate and Katie.  
" What news?" Nate asks out of curiousity." There have been rumors of strange noises being heard at the abandoned hospitial." Bear explains.  
" Do you suppose it could be a Yo-kai?" Katie questions glancing at Nate." That's what we were thinking." Eddie comments.  
" Well let's go team!" Nate exclaims punching the sky." Really Nate, you need to work on your team leadership." Whisper shrugs at the leader of the Yo-kai hunters' speech.

At the hospitial.

" Well, here we are, the old Nocturne Hospitial." Nate says looking at the old abandoned building.  
The crew go inside and are met with a Leadoni." Name?" questions the little, big armed, one eyed cyclops.  
" Uh, Nathan Adams?" answers Nate." We've been expecting you, follow me and we'll start your checkup." motions the Yo-kai.  
" Checkup?" Nate asks confused." Visitors please wait in the waiting room." Leadoni says to the others.  
Bear, Eddie, and Katie then take their seats as Nate and Whisper follow Leadoni.

" First we'll check your height." the Leadoni says leading them to a room with a scale.  
" This is kind of weird." Nate mentions as he gets on the scale.  
" Don't be silly Nate, they obviously want to make sure your in good condition." Whisper praises.  
" Now follow me to the next station." beckons the cyclops moving ahead.  
" Whisper, are you sure this doesn't seem a little suspicious?" The boy asks his butler.  
" Don't be ridiculous, it's good to have a check up every now and then." replies the ghost.

" Now for your eyesight, what is this a picture of, I'll give you a hint, it's yellow and it's sweet." Leadoni chimes.  
" A bannana?" Nate sweatdrops." Correct! Now follow me to the last station." The Yo-kai cheers.  
" Good job Nate! I'd say you're doing very well." Whisper says in excitement." Yeah, no thanks to you." Nate whispers to himself.  
" Now for an X-ray." the Yo-kai receptionist says putting the boy under a machine.  
A few minutes later..." Here's a picture of your heart! Looks normal doesn't it?" smiles the big armed cyclops.  
" Nate! I had no idea you were harboring a pet, I must be a terrible butler." Whisper says ashamed of himself.  
" You think?" Nate whispers once again." Well?" Leadoni asks waiting for a response.

" It's a head! Hearts don't look like that!" Nate exclaims.  
" How do you know!? Have you ever SEEN a heart!?" Leadoni cries agitated before smacking Nate in the face.  
" The doctor will see you now!" the one armed cyclops says leaving in a huff.  
" Whisper, you do realize this was all a trick right?" Nate sighs.  
" You mean to tell me this was a trick!?" the Yo-kai butler gasps.  
" Hello Nate, tell me have you been seeing anything strange lately?" the doctor questions upon entering the room.  
" You mean other than what I've been through today?" Nate sighs in annoyance and confusion.  
" Maybe Yo-kai perhaps?" the doctor suggests." Yo-kai! Your receptionist is a Yo-kai!" exclaims the boy.  
" My receptionist? Hmmm. It's seems you need surgery." the doctor replies looking at his notepad.  
" Surgery! You mean like cutting me open!?" Nate questions in shock.  
" Don't be ridiculous Nate, Hospitials are there to make sure you're healthy." Whisper says assuringly.

Nate reluctently lays down on the bed only to be magicialy whisked through the double doors with them locking behind him.  
" Nate!" Whisper calls pounding at the metal door." Whisper! What happened!?" Katie asks as she, Bear, and Eddie come running.  
" I should've seen the signs, why didn't Nate warn me this was a trap?" Whisper says crying against the door.  
" I **DID**!" Nate shouts at his butler from the other side of the door." We'll need someone to break down this door!" Katie says commandenly.  
" On it!" Bear says as he and Katie pick out a couple of medals." Come on out my friend, calling Blazion! Yo-kai medal do your thing!" Katie exclaims inserting the medal.  
" Summoning Brave. **_Sumo shave! Flamo engrave! Flash team'a Brave!"_** sings Katie's watch as Blazion materializes." Blazion." goes the fire maned lion.  
" Blazion we need you to break down this door!" Katie instructs." Come on out my friend, calling Roughraff! Yo-kai medal do your thing!" Bear chimes inserting his medal.  
" Summoning Tough! **_Gruff stuff! Rough bluff! Red band, jacket stand, bling blang Tough_**!" the watch booms menacinly." Roughraff." introduces the Yo-kai bully.  
"Roughraff! It would be very bad to break down this door." Bear says telling him what ' _not_ ' to do." You can't boss me around Punk! I'm breaking down that door!" Roughraff says as he, Bear and Blazion begin charging the door.

Inside.

" Your heart will make an excellent addition to my collection." the doctor smirks at Nate.  
" Your a mad man!" Nate shouts accusingly." Oh you don't know the half of it." The doctor says transforming into a Yo-kai.  
" I am Dr. Maddiman, collector of hearts!" the doctor introduces before trying to cut Nate open with his claws.  
Nate is franticly running around the room dodging Maddiman's claws, when a realization occurs.  
" What am I doing? I have to fight. Come on out my friend calling Jibanyan! Yo-kai medal do your thing!" The boy cries inserting the medal.  
" Summoning Charming! **_Alarming! Boom boom walla walla dance dance Charming!"_** sings the watch." Jibanyan!" exclaims the red cat Yo-kai.  
" Jibanyan! Take down Maddiman!" Nate points at the doc, as Jibanyan stares at Maddiman fearfully.  
" No way am I risking my heart!" Jibanyan panics running through the new hole in the door, as the others run in.

" Nate! thank goodness you're okay!" Whisper says flying up to his master.  
" Oh ho ho! More precious hearts for my collection!" Maddiman chuckles evily.  
" You collect hearts?! That's GROSS!" Katie exclaims in disgust.  
" We can't get close to this guy without risking someone's heart." explains Nate.  
" Then what we need is an attack from a distance. Come on out my friend, calling Illoo! Yo-kai medal do your thing!" Eddie cries calling the old wizard.  
" Summoning Mysterious! ** _A Boo-shigga! Boo-shigga! Boogie woogie! Cling clang delirous Mysterious!"_** chimes Eddie's watch.  
" Illoo!" says the little green robed man, before casting an illusion on Dr. Maddiman.

" Ha ha ha ha! My collection is complete!" Maddiman laughs in triumph as he's surrounded by a complete collection of jarred hearts.  
Maddiman then notices a particular heart on his shelf labled "McKraken" then he notices a body on the floor.  
" Boss! Who did this to you!?" Maddiman asks in horror." YOU." The body says before falling over dead.  
" MCKRAKEN!" shouts the doctor before out of grief removing his heart and putting it in a jar before falling down dead.  
" Wasn't that a bit I don't know drastic?" Nate sweatdrops looking at the dead Yo-kai.  
Well, he was a deranged heart collecting mad man doctor, but I can't help but wonder how he escaped the capsule machine." Whisper ponders, as Maddiman was one of the evil Yo-kai sealed away.  
" You think it has anything to do with this McKraken guy?" Eddie questions.

Meanwhile in the Yo-kai world.

" I can't believe they defeated Maddiman, and to make matters worse now there are FOUR kids. I'll get them yet or my name isn't McKraken!" says the dark figure, revealing to be a squid man.  
" Buwhahahahaha!" the squid man known as McKraken laughs evilly.

Fade to black.

 **Whisper**  
 **Inside the Capsule Machine**

Nate and friends are at the ice cream parlor eating ice cream while Whisper is taking a nap dreaming about when he was in the capsule machine.

' I've never felt so alone. I can't believe those monks trapped me in here with these evil Yo-kai!' Whisper thinks in sorrow.  
" Why does it feel so empty in here, it's almost as if some evil force is freeing the evil Yo-kai, but somehow disrupting the randomness keeping me in here." Whisper ponders looking around.  
" Sigh, When is the fabled hero supposed to come and rescue me? I've waited 190 years in here." the white ghost sighs.  
" Hey! Someone get me out of here!" Whisper shouts hearing people walking by, but nobody hears his pleas.  
" Sigh, it's no use, only the chosen hero can hear me." the butler sighs in dissapointment.

Several hours later.

" What's this thing?" wonders a boy walking up to the capsule machine.  
"'Maybe I can have some fun with this boy.' Feed me, Feed me." Whisper thinks bored out of his mind.  
" What! Who said that! You want me to put a coin in that thing?" panics the boy looking around franticly.  
" 'He can... hear me!?' Feed me, Feed me." Whisper continues surprised that he's finally been heard.  
" No Way!" refuse the boy." I'm so hungry I need to eat!" Whisper demands." NO!" the boy shouts.  
" Feed me, Feed me, Feed me right now!" Whisper says agitated." Fine!" the boy gives in as he inserts a coin.  
Whisper feels the tumblers turn as his capsule falls and a pair of hands grips his capsule...

Suddenly a pleasant sensation jolts Whisper awake.  
Whisper looks up to see Komasan nibbling on his swirl... again.  
" For the last time I'm not edible!" Whisper exclaims flailing his arms.  
" Komasan! Get off of him!" Nate says looking up from his frozen treat, seeing what's going on.  
" Sorry, Nate and uh,... Whiscream!" Komasan says getting off, still fixated on Whisper's swirl.  
" Whis **PER**! Why am I surrounded by imbeciles?" the ghost questions dejectedly.

Fade to black.

 ** _Yo-kai Yo-kai Yo-kai are out so I'm staying in_**

 ** _Yo-kai Yo-kai Yo-kai won't you be my friend_**

 ** _Let's go with the flow We can shake it to and thro spending time with me_**

 ** _Yo-kai Yo-kai Watch chi chi_**

 ** _Kai kai ki ki kui kui ke ke come on Yo-kai watch with me_**

 ** _Somehow once again I overslept today_**

 ** _It seems I was just awake inside of my own dreams_**

 ** _Why am I such a sleepyhead_**

 ** _Why am I such a dreamyhead_**

 ** _DWha ha ha_**

 ** _Let's blame the Yo-kai_**

 ** _It's all their fault all their fault_**

 ** _Watch what time is it... Big time... again_**

 ** _Yo-kai Yo-kai Yo-kai are out so I'm staying in_**

 ** _Yo-kai Yo-kai Yo-kai won't you be my friend_**

 ** _Let's go with the flow We can shake it to and thro spending time with me_**

 ** _Yo-kai Yo-kai Watch chi chi_**

 ** _Kai kai ki ku kui kui ke ke come on Yo-kai watch with me_**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

 **WHISPER: ANY ATTEMPT TO REPLICATE YO-KAI BEHAVIOR WOULD BE ILL ADVISED.**

 **[Into The Yo-kai World]**

The gang was sitting around having lunch when Lucas shows up.

" Hey guys, I had a weird dream that we all went to this weird world with all these strange creatures, that for some reason only I can see them." Lucas says a little freaked out.  
" That is weird." Nate says before taking a bite of his sandwich." There's one right now!" Lucas exclaims pointing at Whisper.  
" Where!" Whisper asks franticly looking for the strange creature." I think he's talking about you dude." Nate sweatdrops.  
" What!" replies the ghostly butler."Wait, so you guys can see them too?" Lucas asks in astonishment from seeing them talking to it.  
" Well sort of." Katie starts." You see we uh," Nate adds." Have these special watches," Bear adds showing Lucas their watches.  
" That let us see these Yo-kai." Eddie finishes." I wonder if this means there's trouble in the Yo-kai World." Whisper ponders.  
" Only one way to find out!" Nate says getting up from his seat.

The gang uses Lucas's key on the capsule machine and heads into the elevator.

 **Unexplained occurrences happen everyday, but if you possess the Yo-kai Watch, you'll be able to see the elusive Yo-kai, Invisible Spirit like entities responsible for lifes daily annoyances, but beware, cause when a Yo-kai enters your life things will never be quite the same.**

 _ **Yo**_

 _ **Yo**_

 _ **Yo-kai Watch**_

 _ **Yo-kai are everywhere**_

 _ **Causing you problems**_

 _ **Messing up your hair**_

 _ **They'll trip you up give you flat tire**_

 _ **They'll make your socks go missing in the dryer**_

 _ **Yo-kai make mischief anywhere**_

 _ **And you may not even believe they're there**_

 _ **But let me introduce you to my friend**_

 _ **He's found a way to connect with them**_

 _ **He's got a Yo-kai Yo-kai Watch**_

 _ **He's gonna build a supernatural entourage**_

 _ **He can talk to the spirits**_

 _ **He doesn't have to fear it**_

 _ **And you know he's gonna hear it**_

 _ **Cause you know he's got a Yo-kai Watch**_

 _ **Yo-kai Yo-kai Watch**_

 _ **Yo-kai Yo-kai Watch**_

 _ **He can talk to the spirits**_

 _ **He doesn't have to fear it**_

 _ **And you know he's gonna hear it**_

 _ **Cause you know he's got a Yo-kai Watch**_

 **[McKraken Attacken]**

" So this is the Yo-kai world." Eddie says looking around.  
" It's so pretty!" Katie comments in awe." Doesn't look like anything's wrong." Nate mentions, when Bear suddenly runs up to them.  
" Guys! I just heard That this McKraken guy is sending Yo-kai to attack our world!" Bear cries in a panic.  
" Whattttt!" Everyone gasps in shock." We have to stop him." Nate proclaims.  
After learning that McKraken is the new ruler and that Lucas is actually the previous ruler's son, they come across a big gate with a familiar red ogre.  
" Oh NO! It's Gargaros!" Nate panics." Processing... You are a helpful sort you may pass." Gargaros nods before moving out the way.  
" That was weird." Nate murmers as they continue on, when they come across another gate with a blue ogre.

" Answer this question truthfully, liers will be punished." says the blue ogre, known as Ogralus.  
" Okay?" Katies sweatdrops a little weirded out." Are you babies, children, or grown ups?" Ogralus questions.  
" BABIES! Do we look like babies to you?!" Eddie shouts in fury." Processing... LIES! LIERS WILL BE PUNISHED!" Ogralus replies, taking Eddie's outburst for their answer.  
"Can't you take a joke? We're kids! We're kids!" Nate screams jumping out the way as Ogralus tries to smash the gang.  
" Processing... You may pass, but remember lying gets you NOWHERE!" Ogralus warns threatenly.  
At the next door they come across a black ogre." You are not strong enough to meet chairman McKraken. Weaklings must be punished!" Orcanos shouts trying to smash our heros.  
" We'll just have to show him how strong we are! Come on out my friend! Calling Jibanyan! Yo-kai medal do your thing!" Nate exclaims calling the red cat.

" Summoning Charming! ** _Alarming! Boom boom walla walla dance dance. Charming!"_** blares the watch.  
" Jibanyan." Jibanyan cries. Orcanos's club is about to hit Jibanyan when it stops.  
" Processing... You have had over 130 battles, you and your friends may pass." Orcanos says leaving them alone.  
" Must have been all that training." Whisper comments." You mean all those battles were against trucks? Nate mutters sweatdropping.  
The gang then meets McKraken." I'm surprised you've made it this far! But you will be destroyed along with your pathetic world." laughs McKraken.  
" So you're the one who's trying to destroy the world my friends and Lil' Amy live in!" Jibanyan shouts in anger.  
" Let's take him down guys!" Nate says ready to fight." Come on out my friend! Calling D'wanna! Yo-kai medal do your thing!" Bear calls inserting his medal.

" Summoning Mysterious! **_A Boo-shigga! Boo-shigga! Boogie woogie! Cling clang delious Mysterious!"_** sings the watch.  
" D'wanna." says D'wanna." Come on out my friend! Calling Baku! Yo-kai medal do your thing!" Eddie cries calling the purple elephant/anteater.  
" Summoning Charming! _ **Alarming! Boom boom walla walla dance dance Charming!"**_ blares Eddie's watch." Baku." says the purple girl.  
" Come on out my friend! Calling Insomni! Yo-kai medal do your thing!" Katie chimes." Summoning Eerie! **_Lookily lookily Flippa dede! Lookily lookily Bubba Eerie!"_** chimes the Yo-kai Watch.  
" Insomni." introduces the ghost like mermaid." Evil Right Hand!" McKraken calls getting ready to attack.." I don't wanna, I don't wanna do this." D'wanna says bangiing his head as he inspirits the monster.  
" Eh, I can defeat you without attacking." The inspirited McKraken says laying down lazily. Baku and Insomni then inspirit McKraken at the same time.  
" Ugh! I'm so sleepy, but I can't fall asleep!" McKraken wails sleepily." Paws of Fury!" Jibanyan cries launching a flurry of punches at the squid man.

After several minutes, McKraken falls from damage and exaustion.

" You may have defeated me, but my minions are destroying the seals as we speak." proclaims the evil Yo-kai ruler.  
" We have to hurry and protect the seals!" Nate shouts running off." Seals are so adorable, oh wait wrong seal." Whisper comments talking about the animal, as the gang leave the Yo-kai world.

Fade to black.

 **[Yo-kai Dummkap]**

The gang are in class learning about PEMDAS.(although Whisper was really the only one paying attention)

" So you see, Since there aren't any parenthesis or exponents, first we mutiply." the teacher explains.  
" Facinating." Whisper says intrigued." 5 X 5 = 25, next we divide, 25 divided by 5 = 5." the teacher continues.  
" Incredible!" Whisper exclaims mind blown." Next we add, so 2 + 2 = FISH!" The teachur suddenly bursts out stupidly.

Briiiinnnnnnng! rings the lunch bell.

At lunch.

" Amazing! I always thought that 2+2 equaled 4, Now I know it actually equals FISH! You guys are very lucky to have such a smart teacher." Whisper praises.  
" Uh, Whisper, How does 2+2 equal FISH if FISH isn't a number?" Nate questions his butler sweatdropping.  
" Uhhhhhhh, maybe you should ask your teacher." Whisper answers not having an answer.  
" Still it's not like our teacher to make a mistake on a simple problem." Katie mentions.  
" Especialy one that dumb." Eddie says concerned." Nate, do you think..." Bear begins looking at their leader.  
" Yeah, Gotta be a Yo-kai." Nate says in a determined voice." Don't be ridic..." Whisper begins trying to imply that there is no Yo-kai, when Katie interupts.  
" Found it!" the girl calls as the gang looks to see a yellow hat.

" Isn't that Wazzat?" Nate asks confused." No, Thats Dummkap, Dummkap feeds off of inteligience like his cousin feeds on memories." Whisper explains looking at his pad.  
Dummkap then chomps on Nate's head." Duh! You pretty Katie." Nate says stupidly, causing the girl to blush as Dummkap flies off laughing.  
" What just happened?" Nate questions returning to normal." You told Katie she was pretty." Eddie replies.  
" Ahh! Katie I didn't mean that!" Nate panics blushing." So you don't think I'm pretty!?" Katie says angrily with hands on her hips.  
" NO, I mean Yes, I mean..." Nate panics not knowing what to say. Nate then bends down and starts drawing circles with his finger while Katie nags him.

" I guess it's up to us." Bear sighs seeing their friends out of commision.  
" Yeah." Eddie replies." Come on out my friend! Calling Wazzat! Yo-kai medal do your thing!" Bear calls.  
" Summoning Mysterious! _ **A Boo-shigga! Boo-shigga! Boogie woogie! Cling clan delirious Mysterious!"**_ sings the watch as the green hat appears.  
" Wazzat." calls Wazzat." Hey cuz! Help me have some fun!" the yellow hat says laughing.  
'What do I do? Do I Help my friends or have fun with my cousin?' Wazzat thinks looking between his friends and cousin.  
A few minutes later..."I can't decide!" Wazzat shouts running away in tears.

" Maybe another "kap" can beat this cap." Eddie smirks.  
" Come on out my friend! Calling Walkappa! Yo-kai medal do your thing!" cries the rich boy inserting the medal.  
" Summoning Charming! **_Alarming! Boom boom walla walla dance dance. Charming!"_** sings the Yo-kai Watch.  
" Walkappa." says the duck dude with a plate on his head. Dummkap then bites Walkappa's head only to break his teeth on the plate.  
" OWWWWW! My teeth! Here take my medal, I surrender." Dummkap says handing Bear and Eddie his medal before leaving.  
Meanwhile Katie is still nagging Nate." You think they'll ever stop arguing and realize that they both like each other?" Eddie questions.  
" Who knows." Bear shrugs before the two boys begin laughing.

Fade to black

 _ **Yo-kai Yo-kai Yo-kai are out so I'm staying in**_

 _ **Yo-kai Yo-kai Yo-kai won't you be my friend**_

 _ **Let's go with the flow We can shake it to and thro spending time with me**_

 _ **Yo-kai Yo-kai Watch chi chi**_

 _ **Kai kai ki ki kui kui ke ke come on Yo-kai watch with me**_

 _ **Somehow once again I overslept today**_

 _ **It seems I was just awake inside of my own dreams**_

 _ **Why am I such a sleepyhead**_

 _ **Why am I such a dreamyhead**_

 _ **Dwha ha ha**_

 _ **Let's blame the Yo-kai**_

 _ **It's all their fault all their fault**_

 _ **Watch what time is it... Big time... again**_

 _ **Yo-kai Yo-kai Yo-kai are out so I'm staying in**_

 _ **Yo-kai Yo-kai Yo-kai won't you be my friend**_

 _ **Let's go with the flow We can shake it to and thro spending time with me**_

 _ **Yo-kai Yo-kai Watch chi chi**_

 _ **Kai kai ki ku kui kui ke ke come on Yo-kai watch with me**_

Ding ding

" It's recap time!" says Nate.  
" Say Nate, Who'd you meet today?" asks Whisper.  
" Let's see, Dummkap!" Nate thinks as the medal is added to the medallium.  
" Dummkap, a distant cousin of Wazzat. Dummkap is-" Whisper begins, when Dummkap latches itself onto his head.  
" What's that word?" Whisper asks pointing to a word on his pad." A." answers Jibanyan.  
" What's that word?" the butler questions pointing to the next." Yo-kai." Jibanyan replies feeling smart.  
" Dummkap feeds off of inteligence." Nate explains. "What's that word?" Whisper asks flying up to Nate.  
" Dude, cut it out!" Nate says getting annoyed." What's that word." Whisper asks flying up to **YOU** pointing at the word inteligence.  
" I said cut it out!" Nate yells." Paws of fury!" Jibanyan cries knocking Whisper out.  
" Whatphhh phattttt herddd?" Whisper asks, his head ringing in a daze.

Fade to black

A/N Can you find the FairyOdd Parents reference?


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

 **WHISPER: ANY ATTEMPT TO REPLICATE YO-KAI BEHAVIOR WOULD BE ILL ADVISED** **.**

 **[The Castelius Brothers]**

The gang come across a white Rollen messing with a seal.

" Hey! Get away from that seal!" shouts Nate." My creator McKraken demands these seals be destroyed." Rollen replies.  
" Then you must be stopped!" Whisper exclaims ready for action.  
" I'll leave the seal alone, but ONLY If you can get a five TWICE on my eyes." Says the artificial Yo-kai.  
" Deal!" Katie chimes. Meanwhile the gang is complety unaware of the four colored statues that have inspirited them.  
" You each get two chances, if ONE of you gets two fives then I'll be off." Rollen chuckles.  
" I'll go first." Nate says inspirited by the bronze statue, as Rollen starts rolling his eyes.

" Stop!" Nate calls as the dice eyes come to a halt. Nate gets a 2 and a 4 first try and 6 and 1 on second.  
" Me next." says Bear inspirited by the silver statue. Bear gets a 3 and 3 first then 5 and 4.  
" Agh, I was so close." Bear sighs as Eddie takes his turn. Eddie gets 5 and 3 then 5 and 5.  
" Hah! We win!" Eddie cheers having been inspirited by the gold statue.  
" Not so fast you got **THREE** fives, You have to get **TWO** fives to win." Rollen laughs.  
" Are you serious!" Nate freaks out realizing they lost.  
Well, I guess I'm our last shot..." Katie says nervously having been inspirited by the platinum statue.  
Katie gets a 5 and 2 then 5 and a corner." AHHHH! My EYE IT"S STUCK!" the white Yo-kai screams in pain.

" I guess that's what happens when you "roll" your eyes." Whisper comments as Rollen flees.  
" We did it!" Katie jumps for joy." You're welcome." reply the four statues.  
" What the- who are you guys!?" Nate asks noticing the quartet inspiriting them.  
"We..." says the bronze statue, known as Castelius III." Are..." says the silver statue, known as Castelius II.  
" The..." chimes the gold statue, known as Castelius I." Castelieus..." adds the platinum statue, known as Castelius Max.  
" BROTHERS!" the four statues say in unision, making a triangle with their signs.  
" It says here that they lock you into 1st, 2nd, 3rd, or better." Whisper explains reading the Yo-kai pad.  
Before they leave, the brothers hand the gang their Yo-kai medals." Did anybody even know those guys were there?" Nate asks confused as the brothers leave.  
" Nope!" everyone replies shaking their heads.

 **Unexplained occurrences happen everyday, but if you possess the Yo-kai Watch, you'll be able to see the elusive Yo-kai, Invisible Spirit like entities responsible for lifes daily annoyances, but beware, cause when a Yo-kai enters your life things will never be quite the same.**

 _ **Yo**_

 _ **Yo**_

 _ **Yo-kai Watch**_

 _ **Yo-kai are everywhere**_

 _ **Causing you problems**_

 _ **Messing up your hair**_

 _ **They'll trip you up give you flat tire**_

 _ **They'll make your socks go missing in the dryer**_

 _ **Yo-kai make mischief anywhere**_

 _ **And you may not even believe they're there**_

 _ **But let me introduce you to my friend**_

 _ **He's found a way to connect with them**_

 _ **He's got a Yo-kai Yo-kai Watch**_

 _ **He's gonna build a supernatual entourage**_

 _ **He can talk to the spirits**_

 _ **He doesn't have to fear it**_

 _ **And you know he's gonna hear it**_

 _ **Cause you know he's got a Yo-kai Watch**_

 _ **Yo-kai Yo-kai Watch**_

 _ **Yo-kai Yo-kai Watch**_

 _ **He can talk to the spirits**_

 _ **He doesn't have to fear it**_

 _ **And you know he's gonna hear it**_

 _ **Cause you know he's got a Yo-kai Watch**_

 **[Whisper Saves the Seals]**

The gang are looking for the next seal when they spot a white Bruff at the Aquarium.

" Oh no! Those poor baby seals!" Whisper exclaims upon seeing the Bruff harassing the baby seals.  
" That Bruff is attacking those poor little guys." Eddie says concerned.  
" But shouldn't we be trying to protect the seals?" Nate replies reminding the gang of their mission.  
" Nate's right, lets go save those little cuties." Katie chimes as the others run toward the white Yo-kai, leaving Nate behind.  
" That's not exactly what I meant..." Nate sweatdrops as he slowly follows his team.

" Bruff! I refuse to let you harm those adorable seals!" Whisper snaps.  
Whisper puts on a disk launcher and starts firing round objects at Bruff.  
" Ahhh! You're crazy I'm out of here!" the white Bruff exclaims fleeing from the discs pelting him.  
" Thank you for protecting us if that Bruff had destroyed me all would be lost." barks one of the seals.  
" Wait, You're one of the seals we're supposed to protect?" Nate asks in shock.  
" Of course, Seals don't always have to be magic you know, although since I keep the balance between our worlds you could say I'm magic." explains the aquatic creature.

" Good job Whisper!" Eddie congratulates." You beat that guy all by yourself!" praises Katie.  
" Say what did you fire at him anyway?" Nate proudly asks his butler out of curiosity.  
" Let's just say I showed him the true power of a Yo-kai." Whisper proudly proclaims.  
"Uh, guys." Nate says, his smile turning into a look of horror upon seeing their medals in the pool.  
" Our medals..." Bear frowns." Our friends..." Katies says upset.  
" You mean to tell me you fired all of our medals into the pool!?" Eddie screams glaring at Whisper.

The gang dives in and gets one medal each.

" This is taking too long." Katie complains.  
" By the time we regroup it'll be too late." Bear sighs in defeat.  
" What are we going to do?" Eddie panics.  
" You guys go find the seals, I'll take care of our medals." Nate says in determination.  
" You sure Nate?" Katie asks in disbelief.  
" Yeah, I befriended most of these guys, and I'd never turn my back on them." the leader of the Yo-kai hunters declares.

The gang leave as Nate continues diving for medals.

" This must be one evil Yo-kai to have thrown all your medals into the pool." Whisper comments.  
" You did that!" Nate screams in annoyance at his butler." I don't know what you're talking about." the ghostly butler replies, feigning ignorance.  
Nate Sighs and looks at the medal in his hand." We need some help, Come on out my friend! Calling Walkappa! Yo-kai medal do your thing!" Nate says inserting the medal.  
" Nuh bzzt uh bzzt bzzt uhhhhhhhh." says the Nosir/Yo-kai watch as it short circuts. " It seems some water has leaked into the watch, it should be better in a couple minutes." replies Whisper.  
" We don't have a couple minutes! We need those medals NOW! Wait! I got it!" Nate says coming up with an idea.

" What are you going to do?" the butler questions his master.  
" There's more than one way to summon an aquatic Yo-kai." Nate smirks grabbing a fishing pole.  
Nate puts the fishing pole into the pool and pulls out Mermaidyn." What NOW!" Mermaidyn says irritated from being caught.  
" Um, sorry to bother you but our Whisper sent our medals to the bottom of the pool." explains the average boy.  
" Ugh, So you want me to get them right." Mermaidyn scoffs." Yes please." Nate says gratefully.  
" We better go find the others." Whisper says as the mermaid Yo-kai hands Nate the medals.

Fade to black.

 **[A Squiddilius Downfall]**

After the seals are saved Mckraken's head appears.

" You're too late! I've drained enough of the seals power, Now I'll destroy you all." McKraken laughs manically.  
" Paws of fury!" Jibanyan attacks only to be pushed back to the ground." Ha your feeble attempts can't harm me." laughs the squid.  
" This guy has got to have a weak point." says Nate." Maybe we need some help from the 'future'." Jibanyan says groggily.  
" Good idea. Come on out my friend! Calling Robonyan! Yo-kai medal do your thing!" Nate chimes inserting the medal.  
" Summoning Tough! _**Gruff stuff! Rough bluff! Red band, jacket stand, bling blang, Tough!"**_ sings the Yo-kai watch.  
" Robonyan." says the robotic Jibanyan." Robonyan, help us find a weak point!" Nate declares.

" Processing. The weak point is the uvula in his mouth." Robonyan replies before heading into a portal.  
" I'll be back." says the robotic cat Yo-kai as his head sinks into the portal.  
" Wait, how are we supposed to-" Nate begins, only it's too late as Robonyan is gone.  
" We attack him from inside. Come on out my friend! Calling Grubsnitch! Yo-kai medal do your thing!" Bear calls coming up with a plan.  
" Summoning Heartful! _**Speedy, artful! Sing lalala! Everywhere, heartful!"**_ sings the watch.  
" Grubsnitch." Grubsnitch says before inspiriting McKraken." Just a bite!" says McKraken after eating Whisper's swirl.  
" No! I look bald without my swirl!" panics a swirless Whisper." Maybe this'll work better. Come on out my friend! Calling Hungramps! Yo-kai medal do your thing!" Eddie cries.

" Summoning Heartful! _**Speedy, artful! Sing lalala! Everywhere, heartful!"**_ sings the Yo-kai watch.  
" Hungramps." Hungramps calls before inspiriting McKraken, causing the villian to swallow the team whole.  
" There's the weak point! Come on out my friend! Calling Shogunyan! Yo-kai medal do your thing!" Katie chimes inserting the legendary medal.  
" Summoning Legendary! _**Imaginary! Incendiary! Flip flop, squiggle boom, slim slam, Legendary!"**_ sings the watch as Jibanyan turns into his ancestor Shogunyan.  
" Shogunyan." says the legendary Yo-kai of the Brave tribe. Shogunyan then slashes McKraken's uvula causing him to spit them out.  
" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" McKraken reels in pain before collapsing, as Robonyan emerges from a portal.  
" Use these to get his mouth open." Robonyan says holding out a case of breath mints." Uh, we already beat him." Nate replies.  
" I'll be back!" Robonyan says angrily sinking into a portal." I'll have to seal this guy away, but it'll seal all the other Yo-kai as well." Lucas says looking at the unconcious McKraken.  
" Well, I guess this is goodbye Nate." Whisper says turning toward his master crying." Bye, NyaNate." Waves Jibanyan.  
" Bye, guys." Nate says in dissapointment, knowing what has to be done. After all goodbyes are said the Yo-kai dissapear.

Later as the gang are walking down the street.

" Too bad they all had to leave." Katie sighs.  
" Yeah we were just getting to know them." agrees Eddie.  
"Hey Nate, Would you maybe, you know,like to hang out sometime?" Katie asks blushing.  
" Sure, Katie." Nate replies blushing, before catching a glimpse of something red whizz by.  
" Nate!" calls a familiar voice, as Nate turns to see Jibanyan running up to him to give him a hug.  
" Jibanyan!" Nate calls running to hug the cat Yo-kai." Nate!" Jibanyan calls.  
" Jibanyan!" Nate calls back. Jibanyan then gets sent flying by a truck." Eye of the Tigerrrr!" Jibanyan cries flying away.

" Talk about Deja Vu." Whisper comments flying beside Nate.  
" Whisper! What are you doing here!?" Nate questions freaking out.  
" Lucas decided to seal McKraken in the Infinte Inferno, Where the most evil Yo-kai are imprisoned." Whisper explains.  
" Just when I thought things were back to normal around here." Nate sighs sweatdropping.  
" Thanks to you Nate, we know that things are never normal." Katie smiles.  
" It wouldn't be normal if the Yo-kai were gone." Eddie points out.  
" The only abnormal thing is that we can see them." adds Bear.  
" I guess you're right." Nate replies in a smile.  
" HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the whole gang laughs happily.

Fade to black

 _ **Yo-kai Yo-kai Yo-kai are out so I'm staying in**_

 _ **Yo-kai Yo-kai Yo-kai won't you be my friend**_

 _ **Let's go with the flow We can shake it to and thro spending time with me**_

 _ **Yo-kai Yo-kai Watch chi chi**_

 _ **Kai kai ki ki kui kui ke ke come on Yo-kai watch with me**_

 _ **Somehow once again I overslept today**_

 _ **It seems I was just awake inside of my own dreams**_

 _ **Why am I such a sleepyhead**_

 _ **Why am I such a dreamyhead**_

 _ **DWha ha ha**_

 _ **Let's blame the Yo-kai**_

 _ **It's all their fault all their fault**_

 _ **Watch what time is it... Big time... again**_

 _ **Yo-kai Yo-kai Yo-kai are out so I'm staying in**_

 _ **Yo-kai Yo-kai Yo-kai won't you be my friend**_

 _ **Let's go with the flow We can shake it to and thro spending time with me**_

 _ **Yo-kai Yo-kai Watch chi chi**_

 _ **Kai kai ki ku kui kui ke ke come on Yo-kai watch with me**_

Ding ding

" It's recap time!" Nate says.  
" Say Nate, Who'd you meet today?" questions Whisper.  
" Let's see, The Castlius Brothers!" Nate replies as they're added to the medallium.  
Nate, Bear, and Katie are bowling while Eddie is keeping score.  
Nate is in the lead with 52 points, Katie 47, and Bear 40.  
"Oh yeah, I'm on fire!" Nate cheers at his above average score.  
Suddenly the lights go out. When they come back on Nate has 20 points, Katie 62, and Bear 53.  
" Don't worry Nate. Third place is pretty average." teases Katie.  
" Average." Nate grumbles at the word." Let me try!" Jibanyan says grabbing a ball, however, Jibanyan slips and his ball knocks down **EVERY** pin In **EVERY** lane.  
" Lucky cat." Nate grumbles in annoyance." Castlius III locks you in third place, II locks you in second, I locks you in first, and Max makes you do even better." Whisper explains.

A/N And so life goes on, We explained to the police how Manjimutt doesn't escape and they promised if they see him out then he'll just be taken back to his previous sentence.

Mom: So you had a different name when you were alive Jibanyan?

Jibanyan: Yep.

Dad: What was it?

Jibanyan: I forget! Actually I rememberd it's Rudy.

Oh yeah Mom and Dad can see Yo-kai living in our house, Actually thanks to Gargaros's permanent Terror Time Everyone can see Yo-kai that were close to them when they were alive, so Hungramps gets to spend time with his granddaughter. Sadly this is the end of our tale but we might see you again if the author feels like following Yo-kai Watch 2 (when it comes out) So see you then, or not.

Whisper: Who are you talking to Nate?

Nate: The fans.

Whisper: Whaaaat! Ceiling fans can't talk! (whispering) Have you ever heard of the fourth wall?

Nate: No.

Whisper: (whispering) Well you're not suppossed to break it, and talking to the audience-

Wazzat lands on Whisper's head.

Whisper: Uh, what was I saying again?

Nate: Probably something unhelpful as usual.

Whisper: HEY!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

 **WHISPER: ANY ATTEMPT TO REPLICATE YO-KAI BEHAVIOR WOULD BE ILL ADVISED.**

 **[Update]**

Author: Gera Gera Po everybody, Good News! To celebrate the upcoming Yo-kai Watch 2 coming out at the end of next month, I'm announcing that I'm taking this story out of the gutter. So keep in mind, any chapters after this one take place during Yo-kai Watch 2. To start off with let's talk about a few things you may be wondering about the past Chapters. Ningyo is a mermaid Yo-kai who for some reason is all Nate can catch while fishing (Don't think the episodes been released in US yet, but her info is on the Yo-kai Watch Wiki.) In this Story The Leader Kin and Gin mentioned in Jibanyan's Secret is McKraken,(as McKraken was the only logical Yo-kai to fit leadership here in the US) While coming up their "new" leader is the one it's supposed to be as introduced in Yo-kai Watch 2. Anyway, after we start the game I'll introduce a new Fanmade Yo-kai I created for a specific chapter and ONLY that chapter as it's a "temporarily" Yo-kai, well, you'll understand when you read it (although you may have already seen it as the inspiration came from a previous episode). And NOTICE when I Say CHAPTER I'm referring to this story, BUT when I say EPISODE I'm referring to the SHOW, and when I say GAME, well you probably already know, now anyway why don't we take a sneak peek at this chapter related Yo-kai?

 **[Sneak Peek]**

Nate and friends were at Nate's house watching a **ROBOT MOVIE.**

Nate: I remember the last time we watched a robot movie and we met Robonyan.

Katie: Ro-who?

Jibanyan: My future robotic self.

Eddie: You become a robot in the future?

Jibanyan: Yeah, according to Robonyan, after Nyate died, I became so upset that I turned myself into a robot so I could last Forever.

Bear: That sounds pretty cool.

Jibanyan: It gets better, cause I even installed my own Choco bar factory inside.

Later (to help prevent spoilers)

Whisper: AHHHHHHHH!

Nate: Whisper!

The gang run to the garage where Whisper was at and find...

Jibanyan: Paws of Fury! (on Author) Don't spoil it for everyone!

Nate: Uh, Jibanyan, do you even know what a sneak peek is?

Jibanyan: Nyo.

Nate: that's when you show a part of something from the future, right Whisper?

Eddie: Uh, Dude...

Nate: Oh yeah, uh never mind to our readers out there forget I said anything.

Author: Or Jibanyan will Paws of Fury you like he did me. Owwwwww.

 **[Send off]**

Look forward to some more zany Yo-kai adventures, coming soon.

And one last thing, don't ever forget...(unless you get inspirited by Wazzat) Gera Gera Po Everybody!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

 **WHISPER: ANY ATTEMPT TO REPLICATE YO-KAI BEHAVIOR WOULD BE ILL ADVISED.**

 **[A Dougnut Dillemma]**

Nate and his Yo-kai friends are sound asleep as all is peaceful.  
Suddenly, two elderly Yo-kai peek into Nate's window, as the Yo-kai Watch disappears.  
"Looks like our little brother has done his part." cackles one of the Yo-kai.  
"Our new leader will be pleased, McKraken's plan was to seperate the Yo-kai from the humans." begins the yellow haired Yo-kai.  
"However, our new leader has taken it to it's source, Without the Yo-kai Watch, That boy and his friends will no longer be a threat." finishes the identicial white haired Yo-kai.  
"Let's go Kin, we still need to check on those other humans." Says the white haired Yo-kai.  
"I'm right behind you Gin." cackles yellow haired Yo-kai.

The next day...

Nate is walking down the street when his tummy starts to rumble.  
"Man, I'm so hungy." Nate sighs as he holds his stomach.  
"Get your doughnuts here!" calls a man selling doughnuts.  
"Yum, A dougnut does sound good right about now." Nate says mouth watering as he approaches the stand.  
"Fresh dougnuts here! Get your hot fresh dougnuts here!" calls another man next door.

"Two doughnut shops!? Oh man... Whitch one do I choose? I only have enough money for one, What do you think?" Nate asks looking behind him as he talks to the air.  
"Huh? Who am I talking too? And Why does it feel like I'm supposed to be with somebody?" Nate ponders in confusion.  
"Oh darn it! How am I going to explain this to the office?" sighs a man by his car.  
"Are you okay sir?" Nate asks the business man. "No I'm not okay, I accidently dropped my keys underneath my car, do you think you could get them for me?" replies the man.  
"Sure, Here you go." answers the average boy handing the man his keys.  
"Thanks, Hey, I bought an extra box of Soul doughnuts, why don't you take it as a reward." The man says giving Nate a box.  
Thank you sir!" Nate says taking the box as the man leaves. "Hmmm, I think I'll buy a box of Spirit doughnuts as well." Nate decides as he wants to try both types.

 **Unexplained occurrences happen everyday, but if you possess the Yo-kai Watch, you'll be able to see the elusive Yo-kai, Invisible Spirit like entities responsible for lifes daily annoyances, but beware, cause when a Yo-kai enters your life things will never be quite the same.**

 _ **Yo, yo, Yo-kai Watch**_  
 _ **One day Nate saw something strange**_  
 _ **A Yo-kai named Whisper**_  
 _ **He's a know-nothing**_

 _ **Yo-kai are beings that no one can see**_  
 _ **Causing lots of trouble for everybody**_

 _ **Whisper gave Nate a special gift**_  
 _ **A watch to see the Yo-kai and their mischief**_  
 _ **Nate saw the Yo-kai World and it wasn't a game**_  
 _ **They met a lazy cat and life was never the same**_

 _ **He's got a Yo-kai,Yo-kai Watch**_  
 _ **He's gonna summon up a Yo-kai entourage**_

 _ **He made a connection**_  
 _ **Helped them through the tension**_  
 _ **He's got the Yo-kai's friendship**_  
 _ **And the medal for the Yo-kai Watch**_

 _ **Yo-kai, Yo-kai Watch**_  
 _ **Yo-kai, Yo-kai Watch**_

 _ **Because he made a connection**_  
 _ **And helped them through the tension**_  
 _ **He's got the Yo-kai's friendship**_  
 _ **And a medal for the Yo-kai Watch**_

 **[The Watch of Memories]**

"Wow! these are good!" Nate says as he eats his dougnuts.  
"Mmmm Just one alone is good, but together it's pure bliss!" Nate swoons as the two dougnut flavors melt together in harmony in his mouth.  
"Hey Nate!" call Nate's friends running up to him. "Hey guys, what's up?" Nate asks cheerfully.  
"Did you hear about what's been happening by Timer's and More?" Katie asks in excitement.  
"No, what?" Nate asks intrigued. "Things around there have been turning huge!" Bear chimes.

"Do you suppose it could be a Yo-kai?" Eddie chirps.  
"A Yo- what?" everyone asks confused. "A Yo-kai, supernatural beings said to cause all kinds of mischief." Eddie explains.  
"You don't really believe in that stuff do you?" Nate laughs. "No, I'm sure there's a scientific explaination, although that would be cool." Eddie laughs.  
"Hmmm?" the gang ponders looking at their wrists, feeling like they're forgetting something. "Hey, I have an idea! Why don't we go check it out!" Nate grins.  
"Yeah!" everyone exclaims as they make their way to Timer's and More.

"Wow, things really have gotten big!" Nate says in shock as he examines a rather large penny on the ground.  
"That thing must be worth a fortune, look at all that copper!" Eddie adds in.  
"Huh, this thing looks like it's normal size... I think..." Bear says looking at a capsule machine.  
"Why don't we head inside?" suggests Katie. As soon as our heros enter the building, Mr. Goodsight begins popping party poppers.  
"Congratulations! You guys are our 100th customer!" Mr. Goodsight exclaims.

"Cool, do we get a prize?" Nate chimes enthusiasticly. "Indeed, your group gets these watches, and this special coin for that capsule machine outside." Cheers the man.  
"Awesome!" Eddie cheers happy to have a piece of technology. " Oh, by the way, that capsule machine was found on Mt. Wildwood, Why don't you give it a try, and show me what you won." Mr. Goodsight says handing them four strange watches and a white coin with a knowing grin.  
"What kind of watches are these? They don't even tell time!" Bear complains as they exit the building. "Maybe that capsule machine will give us a better prize?" Nate says walking up to the machine and inserting the coin.  
Suddenly a capsule comes out with a clunk, Nate looks back at his friends, who reassure him with a nod as he opens the capsule.  
"Hello my corporial friends I am Whisper a Yo-kai butler, thank you for setting me free!" Greets a white ghost emerging from the capsule.

"Yo- Yo- Yo-kai!" everyone gasps in astonishment. "Indeed, normally Yo-kai are invisible but with the Yo-kai Watch... hey where did you get those!" Whisper screams pointing at the team's "new" watches.  
As the so called Yo-kai approaches the watch, a blue light envelops them all. "Wh-Wh-Whisper!" Nate exclaims as his eyes widen. "Nate!" Whisper exclaims as his eyes widen.  
"What happened? Why did we lose our watches? Why did we forget all about the Yo-kai?" How did I get back in the capsule machine?" everyone murmers, when suddenly Nate gets an idea.  
"Mr. Goodsight must know what's going on!" Nate exclaims as the gang head back into the building. "Mr. Goodsight! What's going on here!?" Nate asks the Yo-kai man.  
"Well, It's true I built the Yo-kai Watch, But I'm not the one who invented it. Many years ago, a boy came into my shop wanting me to build this watch.

"So, that boy came up with the idea for the Yo-kai Watch!?" Whisper exclaims.  
"Indeed, but it seems someone has altered time to where it was never built, thankfully the boy's partner sensed this and rescued your watches." Says Mr. Goodsight.  
"Okay, but how did you get them?" Katie asks in confusion. "Well, after having me add a feature to regain memories lost due to time descripincies, the Yo-kai gave them to me, He's been outside waiting for your help to fix this mess." Explains the old timer.  
"Wait, This Yo-kai wouldn't happen to be making everything big would it?" Eddie questions. "Yes they did that to lure you here, Oh, before you go, Me and another Yo-kai Watch Provesion named Steve Jaws, made this." Mr. Goodsight says handing them four red and yellow medals.  
"What do these do?" Nate ponders looking at the medals. "Insert them into the Yo-kai Watch, and it'll upgrade it so you can see Yo-kai that lived eons ago." explains the watch maker.

The gang inserts the medals and they glow as they fuse with the Yo-kai Watch.  
"Now lets find that Yo-kai!" Bear chimes as they head outside and find a large blue cat.  
"Whisper who's that?" Nate asks his butler. "Um Uh, it's a very large cat..." Whisper begins looking through his pad.  
"I'm Meganyan, please help my friend-" Before Meganyan can finish, he gets zapped by a group of Flicker, Schemer, and Loiter.  
"Are you okay?!" Everyone gasps rushing to Meganyan's aid. "Yes, you must find the real me, and hurry I don't know how long those watches will be able to remain in this time, and beware of the Wicked!" Meganyan says before disappearing as the Wicked flee.

"So now what?" Bear asks as Nate glares at the fleeing Wicked. "First we reunite with our Yo-kai friends, then we try to find Meganyan." Nate proclaims.  
"But how, we don't have any clue where they could be, we no longer have our medals." Katie mentions with a frown.  
"Ohohoh. We know were one is!" Whisper says with cat ears as he impersonates a certain red cat. "Jibanyan!" Nate exclaims as he runs towards the intersection.  
After using their watches, the gang spot Jibanyan getting sent flying by a truck, once again. "Jibanyan! Are you okay?" Nate questions running up to the cat Yo-kai.  
"You can see me? Nyaaa How is that possible, do you know Lil Amy?" Jibanyan panics unsure how he can be seen.

"Who's Amy?" Katie questions in confusion. "Lil Amy was my owner when I was alive... but one day I got hit by a truck... And I heard her say the most terrible thing..." Jibanyan says with tears.  
"What did she say?" Eddie asks in concern. "I can't believe you got hit by a truck... Lame Cat..." Jibanyan says begining to cry harder from reliving the memory.  
"No Way! How could she say such a thing!" Everyone (including Whisper) exclaims... well everyone except Nate who just stares at his butler in annoyance.  
"But Rudy, She didn't call you lame, she called herself lame." Nate corrects the cat. "Oh yeah, that's right I knew that!" Whisper lies pretending he didn't forget.  
"Rudy? Wait a minute... I remember... that was my name when I was alive... NyaNate?" Jibanyan responds as the Yo-kai Watch envelops him in light as his memories flush back to him.

"Jibanyan! You remember!" Nate says with a smile. "Nyaate!" Jibanyan cries in joy leaping into the boy's arms.  
As the two best friends hug, Jibanyan's medal appears along with the lost medallium.  
"Our Yo-kai medals!" Bear cries looking through the book. "When you received a medal, it must've triggered something allowing your medals to come back." Whisper adds floating by his master.  
The team of hero's then spend the rest of the day summoning their friends and reminding them of their friendship.

Fade to black

 **[Yo-kai Ponytailkins]**

"Oh no! I'm late for school!" Nate panics as he wakes up, gets dressed, and rushes out the door.  
"Really, Nate, you need to get up earlier, like I do every morning." Whisper scolds.  
"Then why didn't you wake me up..." Nate mutters as he opens the door to the classroom, only to see everybody in ponytails.  
"Welcome Nate. Where's your ponytail?" The whole class says turning toward the boy.  
"Say what?" Nate responds in confusion. "Join us, you must have a ponytail!" Eddie demands.

"Since when do boys wear ponytails!?" Nate says freaking out at the boy's ponytail.  
"Join us, Join us..." Everbody begins as they close in on Nate.  
"They look like they're in some kind of trance... got to be a Yo-kai." Nate notices as he begins searching.  
"Come now Nate, You and I both know there is no Yo-kai that gives people ponytails." Whisper begins.  
"Found it!" Nate calls causing Whisper to freak out in shock as a floating ponytail appears.

"Whisper, who's that Yo-kai?" Nate asks his butler. "Um... Uh... It's Uh..." Whisper says franticly looking through his Yo-kai pad.  
"Hi, I'm Ponytailkins. Aren't Ponytails just lovely?" Greets the Yo-kai cheerfully. "Oh, Ponytailkins, it says here she give everyone she inspirits a ponytail." Whisper reads.  
"Let's try this on for size then, Come on out my friend, calling Dazzabel! Yo-kai medal do your thing!" Nate cries inserting the medal.  
"Summoning Charming! **_Alarming, boom boom! Walla, walla, dance, dance, Charming!"_** Sings the Yo-kai Watch as the skeleton appears.  
"Dazzabel." calls Dazzabel. "Dazzabel, give everyone outfits that go bad with a ponytail!" Nate orders.

"Fancy!" Dazzabel says in a sing song voice, as she puts everyone in fancy outfits.  
"Yay! I love these outfits!" Ponytailkins says in glee as she admires the outfits.  
"Ugh, it didn't work. Lets try this one. Come on out my friend, calling Hungramps! Yo-kai medal do your thing!" shouts the average boy.  
"Summoning Heartful! _**Speedy artful! Sing la-la-la! Everywhere Heartful!"**_ sings the watch.  
"Hungramps." says Hungramps. Suddenly Ponytailkins inspirits Hungramps giving him a gray ponytail.

"I must admit, Hungramps looks pretty good in a ponytail." Whisper remarks.  
"Nothing's working!" Nate says in annoyance. "Ponytailkins!" shouts a voice, causing Ponytailkins to have a look of horror as a pair of floating pigtails appear.  
"Ponytailkins! How many times have I told you not to inspirit too many people!?" the pigtails ask superiorly.  
"Sorry, mom..." Ponytailkins says in dissapointment. "Whisper, who's that?" Nate whispers to Whisper as Ponytailkins gets scolded.  
"Umm, that's Pigtailkins, Ponytailkins' mother, Pigtailkins gives people Pigtails." Whisper reads.

"Let's go home dear." Pigtailkins says with a smile. " Okay mom!" Ponytailkins replies cheerfully, as the duo leave.  
"Ugh, What happened? And where did we get these fancy outfits?" the class says in confusion.  
"Nate? When did you get here? What's going on?" Katie, Bear and Eddie ask their friend.  
"Uh, I'll tell you later..." Nate sweatdrops.

Fade to black

 _ **Gera gera po Gera gera po**_

 _ **Gera gera po Gera gera po**_

 _ **Gera gera po Gera gera po**_

 _ **Gera Gera po Gera gera po**_

 _ **Dooby, dooby, don, don, dooby zoo ba!**_

 _ **Magicial secrets for powerful muscles.**_

 _ **Dooby, dooby, don, don, dooby zoo ba!**_

 _ **It makes you feel good, even if you're in trouble.**_

 _ **Let's go see him, to lear all that he knows.**_

 _ **He's got the moves from head to toe, he's a super duper hero!**_

 _ **Gera gera po Gera gera po**_

 _ **Gera gera po Gera gera po**_

 _ **Yo-kai, Yo-kai, Yo-kai Yo-kai**_

 _ **Yo-kai are out so I'm staying in!**_

 _ **Yo-kai, Yo-kai, Yo-kai, Yo-kai**_

 _ **Yo-kai won't you be my friend?**_

 _ **Let's go with the flow, we can shake it to and fro spending time with me!**_

 _ **Yo-kai, Yo-kai Yo-kai watch-chi-chi!**_

 _ **Kai kai ki ki Kui kui Ke ke**_

 _ **Come on Yo-kai Watch with me!**_

 _ **Watch! What time is it?**_

 _ **Big Time!**_

 _ **Gera gera po Gera gera po**_

 _ **"This is fun! Hold onto your tailfeathers!"**_

 _ **Gera gera po**_

 _ **"I'm dancing too!"**_

 _ **Gera gera po Gera gera po**_

 _ **DWA-HA-HA!**_

 _ **Sit back here's their story.**_

 _ **Nate say Hey no no!**_

 _ **Whisper go cracka-lacka boom boom!**_

 _ **Gera gera po Gera gera po**_

 _ **Oh my lost friend, who cares for him?**_

 _ **A home is what he so needs.**_

 _ **Gera gera po Gera gera po**_

 _ **Gera gera po Gera gera po**_

 _ **Gera gera po Gera gera po**_

 _ **Gera gera po**_

 _ **"Oh my swirls!"**_

 _ **"It's easy come on!"**_

 _ **Those Yo-kai, make life awry.**_

 _ **Cause he's got that Yo-kai...**_

 _ **Yo-kai Watch!**_

 _ **"Paws of Fury!"**_

 _ **Gera gera po Gera gera po**_

 _ **Gera gera po Gera gera po**_

 _ **Gera gera po Gera gera po!**_

Ding ding

" It's recap time!" Nate says.  
" Say Nate, Who'd you meet today?" questions Whisper.  
" Let's see, Ponytailkins!" Nate replies as she's added to the medallium.  
"Ponytailkins, a Yo-kai made by the author's sister, Ponytailkins is a Yo-kai who gives people ponytails." Whisper says with a ponytail observing himeself in the mirror.  
"Hmm, this look makes me look rather attractive, wouldn't you say?" Whisper asks blowing a kiss.  
"Dude, stop it you're creeping everybody out." complains Nate.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

 **A/N Warning! This chapter may be a little dark, this is also the chapter I mentioned in The sneak peek.**  
 **Being, a little dark actually kind of fits the theme of this chapter, So even though it's June, Happy Halloween Everybody!**  
 **Now let's get this story started, Whisper if you will...**

 **WHISPER: ANY ATTEMPT TO REPLICATE YO-KAI BEHAVIOR WOULD BE ILL ADVISED.**

 **[Robonyan's Secret]**

We find Whisper in the garage pulling metal out of a cardboard box, Meanwhile, Nate and the others are in the living room watching a movie.  
"I love this part!" Bear cheers as a giant red robot begins fighting a giant green robot. "Thanks for inviting us over for the night Nate." Thanks Eddie.  
"Heh, You're welcome." Nate says sheepishly holding the back of his head. "Man, it's really pouring out there..." Katie mentions looking out the window at the storm.  
"It sure has beenya long time since we've watched a robot movie nya." Jibanyan adds fixated on the television screen. "Yeah, you're right, the last time we did that we met Robonyan." Nate remembers.  
"Who?" asks Katie. "Robonyan, he's me from the future, After Nyate died I became a robot so I could live forever, I even installed a Choco Bar Factory." Jibanyan explains.

"Wow, that's so cool" Eddie says amazed by science and technology even more so since it fused with the supernatural.  
"So why did they travel back in time?" Asks Bear. "Hmmm... that's a good question, you know I never asked..." Nate ponders.  
"Yeah, come to think of it, why would Robonyan go back to the past?" Jibanyan also ponders in confusion.  
"Well, there's only one way to find out! Come on out my friend! Calling Robonyan! Yo-kai Medal do your thing!" Nate calls inserting the medal.  
" Summoning Tough! _ **Gruff stuff! Rough bluff! Red band, jacket stand, bling blang, Tough!"** _ sings the Yo-kai watch, as the robotic cat materializes.

"Robonyan!" says Robonyan. "Oh Robonyan! I remember him, he helped us beat that McKraken guy!" Katie remembers.  
"What do you need my assistance for?" asks the mechanical cat. "We were just wondering, Why did you come to this time in the first place?" Nate explains.  
"So I or I should say Jibanyan could spend some more time with you, and in the process prolonging my creation." Robonyan says looking at Nate. "  
"What do you mean?" Jibanyan asks wanting more info from his future self. "It all began when Katie was inspirited by Cheeksqueek, In which stopping the buttface's antics failed.  
"So what, we didn't befriend Cheeksqueek, What's the big deal?" Bear asks confused. "Because she couldn't stop farting, she had to move to another town from embarrassment." continues the robot.

"I had to move cause I had a gas problem?" Katie asks even more confused. "Naturally, Katie's moving away put Nate in a terrible mood, in which he began blaming himself and Yo-kai." Robonyan says leaking oil from his eyes.  
"That's terrible!" Eddie says pitifully. "Me and Whisper tried numerous times to explain that it would've happened even if he didn't have the watch, of course due to his mood, it always resulted in him lashing out at us." The mechanical Yo-kai says as a projector comes out of his stomach.  
"Then what happened?" the gang asks feeling a chill. "After a couple days, the strain became too much for him... and he decided to take drastic measures..." Robonyan says looking far off as the projector shows a picture of Jibanyan crying on Nate's grave.  
"Ahhhhh! He didn't..." the gang gasp in shock understanding what Nate did. "Nate, How could you even think of doing such a thing!?" Eddie asks in concern. "Heh, I'm as shocked as you are." Nate sweatdrops.  
"I didn't know you cared so much..." Katie says shyly blushing as she realizes her moving away caused him so much pain. "Ahhhhhhh!" screams a voice in the garage. "Whisper!" Nate cries recognizing the scream as the team run to the butler's aid.  
Once they get there, everyone gasps as they see a figure in the garage as the room is illuminated by the lightning outside...

 **Unexplained occurrences happen everyday, but if you possess the Yo-kai Watch, you'll be able to see the elusive Yo-kai, Invisible Spirit like entities responsible for life's daily annoyances, but beware, cause when a Yo-kai enters your life things will never be quite the same.**

 _ **Yo**_

 _ **Yo**_

 _ **Yo-kai Watch**_

 _ **Yo-kai are everywhere**_

 _ **Causing you problems**_

 _ **Messing up your hair**_

 _ **They'll trip you up give you flat tire**_

 _ **They'll make your socks go missing in the dryer**_

 _ **Yo-kai make mischief anywhere**_

 _ **And you may not even believe they're there**_

 _ **But let me introduce you to my friend**_

 _ **He's found a way to connect with them**_

 _ **He's got a Yo-kai Yo-kai Watch**_

 _ **He's gonna build a supernatural entourage**_

 _ **He can talk to the spirits**_

 _ **He doesn't have to fear it**_

 _ **And you know he's gonna hear it**_

 _ **Cause you know he's got a Yo-kai Watch**_

 _ **Yo-kai Yo-kai Watch**_

 _ **Yo-kai Yo-kai Watch**_

 _ **He can talk to the spirits**_

 _ **He doesn't have to fear it**_

 _ **And you know he's gonna hear it**_

 _ **Cause you know he's got a,**_

 _ **Know he's got a,**_

 _ **Know he's got a,**_

 _ **Yo-kai Watch**_

 **[RoboWhisper 5.9]**

"Who, are you and what did you do with Whisper?!" Nate exclaims.  
"The one you know as Whisper has been destroyed." The figure says as Eddie turns on the lights, revealing a robotic version of Whisper.  
"But why, why would you destroy Whisper?" Katie asks in tears. "I am RoboWhisper 5.9, I am Whisper from the future, sent back in time to destroy Whisper to stop him from turning evil." says the robotic butler.  
"5.9? What about the other models?" questions Eddie. "I am the only model, 5.9 just sounds cool." explains the robutler. "Okay, but if you're the future Whisper, and you destroyed him, then wouldn't you no longer exist?" asks Nate confused.  
"Don't sweat the details, I'm your butler know, I'm sure you'll find me a whole lot better than the real one. RoboWhisper replies.

The next day.

Nate and Katie are on a date at a fancy restaurant. "Here you go." Nate says pulling out the chair for his crush.  
"Thank you Nate." Katie blushes. After they get their food, RoboWhisper flies up to Nate.  
"Nate, I think you should know, that I've detected that Katie's behavior is due to a Yo-kai." whispers the robot.  
"Really?" Nate says searching with his watch. "Don't bother looking for it, it's a very rare and invisible Yo-kai, just trust me on this." RoboWhisper says explaining that it can't be seen even with the watch.  
"Well, you are from the future... I don't want her to like me because of a Yo-kai..." Nate whispers back.

"Something wrong Nate?" Katie asks in concern. "No, Nothing it's just that something's come up and I'm afraid I'm going to have to cancel." Nate says taking his food and leaving money on the table.  
"Well, that was weird..." Katie says confused as she looks around with her watch, trying to find why Nate was acting so weird. "Well, If it isn't my dearest Katie." flirts a young boy.  
"Oh, hey it's you... uh..." Katie begins racking her brain. "It's Kyubi, and must I say, you look rather stunning today." flirts Kyubi. "Oh, um thanks..." Katie blushes.  
'Yes, finally! She's finally going to give me my one hundredth heart!' Kyubi thinks to himself. " Here, you can have this I'm done anyway, You're going to need your strength to catch those balls. See ya QB!" Katie says obliviously handing the disguised fox her plate of pickle slices before leaving, causing Kyubi's real ears to show.  
"How many times do I have to tell her my name's Kyubi! Not Quarterback!" Kyubi shouts annoyed. "Do you see them anywhere?" asks a voice catching Kyubi's attention.

"No, I think we missed them." Bear says to Eddie looking into the building through a pair of binoculars.  
"Man, Nate and Katie's first date, and we completely miss it!" Eddie sighs. "Nate? Isn't that that boy who I got put in that movie with? Looks like I have competition, no matter, a mere hurdle will not stop me from getting my last heart." Kyubi says determinedly.  
Kyubi then begins eating the pickles as he leaves. "Hmmm... you know, I never really liked pickles until today..." Kyubi realizes as he walks out, completely forgetting to fix his ears.  
"Hey look, that boy has fox ears... I wonder..." Eddie begins using his watch on the boy. The watch turns the boy into a fox in Bear and Eddie's eyes as they see through the disguise.  
"Huh, so that boy really is a Yo-kai..." Eddie says taken aback. "Isn't that invading his privacy?" Bear asks confused. "Hey, it was your idea to spy on Nate and Katie!" Eddie points out.

The next day at school.

'I've got to hit this last ball.' Eddie thinks playing baseball, as he already has two strikes.  
Suddenly, RoboWhisper flies up to him. "You need to straighten your arms, and bend your legs more." advises the robot.  
Unfortunatly, the robobutler's rant distracts the boy, causing him to miss the ball. "Strike three! You're Out!" cries the coach as Eddie glares at the robot.  
Later... "RoboWhisper! Who's that Yo-kai making everything cold!?" Nate asks pointing at the frozen raindrop infront of him. "Processing... That's Slush, I recommend using Tattletell." Says the future butler in his robotic voice.  
"Really? Not Blazion?" Nate questions looking at Blazion's medal. "Affirmative." Nods the robutler. "Well... okay... Come on out my friend! Calling Tattletell! Yo-kai medal do your thing!" Nate says unsurely as he inserts the medal.

"Summoning Mysterious! _**A Boo-shigga! Boo-shigga! Boogie woogie! Cling clang delirous Mysterious!"** _ sings the watch.  
"Tattletell." introduces the short long armed old lady before leaping at Slush. Slush then breaths icy breath freezing Tattletell in her tracks before he gets grabbed.  
The frozen raindrop laughs mischievously before fleeing. "They got away!" Nate says trying to defrost his friend.  
Later... Katie is taking a test, when who should fly up but RoboWhisper 5.9. " The first answer is A, and the third answer is C, while the seventh answer is 43." the robot points out getting on the girl's nerves.  
"Will you be quiet and shut up?! I can't concentrate!" Katie yells at the robot no one can see. "Is there a problem Ms. Forester?" asks the teacher. "Uh... no sir..." Katie says embaressed as she doesn't want to get in trouble.

Meanwhile, Bear is climbing the rope in Gym, when you guessed it, here comes RoboWhisper.  
"Move those arms! Faster! Don't be a big chicken!" cheers the robot. Getting distracted, Bear loses his grip and falls to the ground unconcious.  
Later at lunch... " Hey, uh... RoboWhisper 5.9, can you go get us some drinks please?" Nate says trying to send the robot away for a private talk.  
"Certainly." the robot says floating away. "Okay, we need to come up with a plan to get rid of him and get the old Whisper back." Nate says.  
"I know! Whisper can be annoying, but this is ridiculous!" Eddie complains. " So what do we do Nate?" Katie asks worriedly. "We make him give Whisper back." Nate says with an evil grin.

"Okay, four YColas for everyone." RoboWhisper says coming back with the drinks. "RoboWhisper, Give us Back Whisper!" demands Nate. "B-B-But I can't do that..." RoboWhisper says sweating.  
"Why not? If you can time travel, you should be able to stop yourself from getting rid of him!" Eddie adds. "Umm... well... I... uhhh..." says the robot as they begin to sweat even more.  
"Well then if you won't do it, then we'll just have to make you! Come on out my friend! Calling Robonyan! Yo-kai medal do your thing!" Nate cries inserting the medal.  
" Summoning Tough! _**Gruff stuff! Rough bluff! Red band, jacket stand, bling blang, Tough!"** _ sings Nate's watch. "Robonyan!" Robonyan says before rocket punching RoboWhisper into the wall leaving a large dent in the wall.  
"It didn't even faze him!" Bear says in shock as RoboWhisper is seemingly left without a scratch. Eddie then throws a soda can which harmlessly bounces off the metal butler.

A couple of seconds after the can hits however, the metal armor humerously cracks open before desintagrating revealing the real Whisper to be inside.  
"I can't believe you did that! All I wanted is a little respect..." Whisper sobs as everyone realizes he was just in a robot suit.  
"So... he was even looking at his pad in the suit..." Katie mutters as the butler had them all fooled. "Well Whisper it's good to have you ba-." Nate begins when he realizes something.  
"Uh oh... I don't like that look in his eyes..." Whisper trembles looking at his master. "YOU RUINED MY DATE WITH KATIE!" Nate shouts chasing Whisper with his fan as he realizes the only Yo-kai there was Whisper.  
Nate continues to chase the know nothing butler around the cafeteria as his friends just stand there laughing.

 **[Snakes, Ghosts, Spiders, and Skeletons Oh My!]**

It's Halloween and we see several houses decorated for the holiday, as we see the gang on their way home from trick or treating.  
"I can't believe we got to turn in our report on the founding of Halloween tomorrow." Bear sighs as he still needs to add a few finishing touches.  
"At least it's a group project." Eddie adds. "Who would've thought that the four of us would be in the same group." Nate chuckles.  
"Speaking of which, how's your part coming along Nate?" asks Katie as they arrive at Nate's house and begin removing their costumes.  
"I'm all finished, It's right..." Nate begins as he digs through his backpack, only to put on a distraught face as he can't find it.

"Oh no..." Panics the average boy. "What's wrong Nate?" Whisper asks flying up to him dressed as a vampire.  
"I left my project at school!" Nate exclaims. "What!?" everyone gasps, except for Jibanyan who's fallen asleep on a pile of candy.  
"Really Nate, you need to pay more attention." scolds the ghostly butler. "School's probably locked up by now..." Katie frowns.  
"And we can't finish our project without Nate's portion." Eddie says in dissapointment. "Well then... Guess we'll just have to sneak in!" Nate says determined getting up and running out the door.  
"Hey wait for us!" Everyone except the sleeping cat Yo-kai calls chasing after him. "Well... both the side door and the front doors are locked..." Eddie says trying to think of a way in.

Suddenly the ground starts shaking as the team return to the front of the school.  
"Wh-What's that!" Nate screams as a giant three headed snake appears infront of them.  
"GRAHHH! Power iss sssurging through me... I'm finally releassssed!" roars the three headed Yo-kai.  
"What is that thing!?" everyone panics while Whisper looks through his Yo-kai pad.  
"Nooo! It can't be!" Whisper gasps in shock. "What is it?" Nate asks his butler.

"That's Slimamander! A Yo-kai said to have been sealed into the earth after eating hundreds of people! Your school must have been built on the spot he was sealed away!" Whisper explains in fear.  
"You ssshall be my firssst sssnack in hundredsss of yearsssss!" Slimamander says noticing the heros. "Can't we talk about this? How about some ice cream or something?" Eddie asks shivering.  
"I like my food burnt to a crisssssp!" Slimamander says spitting a blast of fire at our heros. The gang begins to run when we see a close up of Katie's face as she reaches for a medal.  
"Come on out my friend! Calling Mermaidyn! Yo-kai medal do your thing!" Katie shouts using the medal. "Summoning Slippery! _**Trippery! Gippery! Slimey-wimey do, Slippery!"** _ sings the girl's watch.  
"Mermaidyn" Mermaidyn says before sending a Tidal Wave toward the fire blast. Unfortunatly,the blast is too strong as it cuts through the water like a knife through butter.

Right when our heros are about to get burned, a force field protects them.  
" Whoa, what happened?" Bear asks as they see a figure standing in front of them.  
The figure then knocks out Slimander with it's dragon scarf.  
"Hopefully that'll keep her knocked out until we can reapply the seal... but we've got bigger problems at the moment." The mysterious figure says turning around.  
"Venoct! I remember you, we met when we went to the Yo-kai world!" Nate exclaims.

"What are you doing here?" questions Katie. "Master Lucas has reccomended I assist you." Venoct explains.  
"So you know about the history of the watch being changed?" asks Whisper. "Indeed, The white Yo-kai that vanished with McKracken are slowly returning, Master Lucas fears that if the Yo-kai Watch isn't built, sooner or later McKracken will return." Venoct says mysteriously.  
"Don't tell me we're going to have to fight him again!" complains Eddie holding his head. "I doubt it, Master Lucas says he senses that the ones responsible for this is even stronger than him. Lucas fears that things would turn even worse than if McKracken ruled." explains the dragon scarfed Yo-kai.  
"Even worse than McKracken... that's a scary thought." Nate shudders at the thought of someone stronger than the strongest Yo-kai they've fought. "If you ever need me don't hesitate to call." Venoct says handing the gang his medal. "Th-Thanks." Nate stutters. "Now if you excuse me, I got to go back and help hold back the white ones... I just hope we can fix this mess before Slimamander wakes up again." Venoct says busily as he disappears.  
"Hey, guys! Look what Slimamander dropped when they vanished!" Katie says pointing to a set of school keys where the snake once was. "I guess we found our way in." Nate says unlocking the door.

Rumble Rumble Clank Thunk! "Did you guys hear that?" Nate asks as they all step inside.  
"I did." Katie says fearfully. "What do you suppose it was?" asks Eddie. "Well, Duh, it was obviously the wind." Whisper says wrongly.  
"Riiiiight..." Nate says sarcasticly. "Umm... guys?" Bear questions in a scared tone. "What's up Bear?" Nate asks looking at his scared friend.  
"G-Gh-Ghost!" Bear screams pointing at a ghostly looking boy. "Come play with me!" The ghost says as they vanish, along with Katie, Bear, and Eddie.  
"Guys?" Nate says taken aback from his friend's dissappearance. "They've got to still be somewhere in the school, Let's start looking!" Whisper advises.

Rumble Rumble Clank Thunk! "There's that noise again?" Nate ponders looking around the hallway.  
"Nate, Look out!" shouts Whisper as a giant capsule begins rolling after them. "Ahhhh!" Nate screams as he begins to run away.  
After several minutes of running, the duo come to a fork in the road. "Quick let's go left!" the average boy panics hoping the ball will go straight.  
Unfortunatley, the capsule continues to follow them as if it has a mind of it's own. "It's no use!" Whisper panics as he and Nate jump into a nearby classroom.  
After losing sight of it's prey, the inanimate object humerously looks left and right before it continues rolling away.

"Hah, hah, That was a close one." Nate pants behind the door of the room they jumped into. After glancing around the room, something on a nearby desk catches Nate's eye.  
"Hey, it's my project! What a coincidence we'd jump into our own classroom." Nate cheers putting the project safely in his backpack. As Nate walks towards the door, he hears footsteps behind him.  
"Whisper, stop walking so hard!" complains the average boy. "It's not me, I don't even have feet." Whisper corrects behind his master. "Well nothing behind us but that samurai suit the school borrowed from the museum... Come to think of it... wasn't it over there?" Nate says turning around looking at the red suit of armor.  
The duo begin heading toward the door when the footsteps start again, Nate turns around, and barely jumps out of the way of a sword slash. "I guess that's why the museum gave it to the school!" Nate says remembering how their teacher said the museam was unusualy eager to get rid of it when they were learning about samurais.  
"That's Phantasmurai! Legend has it that he's the best at swordplay! Rumor has it he wears that armor all the time to keep his identity secret!" reads the Yo-kai butler. "

"Well then, guess we'll just have to break his armor and learn his secret!" Nate says reaching for a medal.  
"Shogunyan would probably be good for a sword fight." Whisper advises as the boy pulls out his medal.  
"Come on out my friend! Calling Jibanyan! Yo-kai medal do your thing!" Nate cries inserting the medal.  
" Summoning Charming! _**Alarming! Boom boom walla walla dance dance Charming!"** _ sings the watch as a pile of candy and a sleeping cat appear.  
"Jibanyan! Nate are you serious!?" Whisper shouts taken aback by the decision. "Jibanyan Wake up! It's time to get to work!" Nate commands as the cat rubs the sleep out of his eyes.

"Paws of Fury! Nya nya nya nya nya!" cries Jibanyan punching a hole through the suit of armor revealing a mouse.  
"His secret identity is a little mouse!?" Nate gasps wondering how a little thing could control something so huge.  
"Hmmm... It's been ages since I've last had a mouse." Jibanyan says showing his claws, scaring the mouse before swallowing it whole.  
"Huh? What's this? Nate questions picking up a book unknowingly left for him by the school's Gnumerous Gnomeys. "Hmmm... a book of recorded supernatural occurences... Maybe it'll give us a clue on where to find Meganyan." suggests Whisper as Nate pockets the book.  
"Ack Ack Ptooie! Ugh, I think I prefer Choco bars over mice anyday." Jibanyan coughs spitting out the mouse causing the duo to stare at him while 'Phantasmurai' scurries away.

"Hmmm... Where could those guys be?" Nate ponders entering another room.  
"What I want to know is what's with all the giant capsules, how many have chased us now, twenty?" Whisper complains.  
"Nyate, Look!" Jibanyan calls pointing at the ceiling. As Nate and Whisper look up, they spot their friends tied up in a giant spider web.  
"Don't worry guys, we'll get you down!" Nate calls to his unconsious friends wrapped up in cocoons. "You're not taking m-my l-lunch!" says a giant spider crawling on the web.  
"Ahhh! That's Tarantutor! A shy spider Yo-kai that comes out at night, lives in schools, and eats students!" gasps Whisper.

"I'm not letting you eat my friends! Come on out my friend! Calling Blazion! Yo-kai medal do your thing!" Nate cheers putting the medal into his watch.  
"Summoning Brave! _**Sumo shave! Flavo engrave! Flash team'a Brave!"** _ Sings the Yo-kai Watch. "Blazion! says the fire lion.  
"Blazion, turn up the heat on Tarantutor!" Nate commands as Blazion causes the spider's web to catch on fire.  
With the web gone, Tarantutor falls helplessy on his back as Whisper squashes him with a giant fly swatter.  
"Are you guys okay?!" Nate asks worriedly running up to his waking friends as Jibanyan cuts them loose with his claws.

"Yeah, I think so." Bear says sleepily. "What happened anyway?" Eddie asks in confusion.  
"The last thing I remember is seeing that ghost boy." Katie adds foggily. "Let's just say for a moment you almost became spider chow." Nate says unsure how they got there as well.  
"I really didn't think there'd be this many powerful Yo-kai lurking around, Guess that explains the huge Yo-kai energy spikes I was detecting when we got here." Whisper sighs.  
"You mean you knew there were powerful Yo-kai here, and you didn't even warn us!?" Nate fumes at his Yo-kai butler.  
"Well I, It was such a large energy spike that I thought my sensors were off, as it is highly unlikely for this many strong Yo-kai to be in one place..." panics Whisper.

"You could've at least said something!" Katie screams at the ghostly Yo-kai. "Typicial Whisper..." Jibanyan shrugs.  
"Well, anyway I found my report, and a book about Yo-kai related occurences, So I guess we're done here." Nate replies with a smile.  
Rumble Rumble Clank Thunk! "There's that noise again!" Eddie says looking toward the ceiling. "It sounds like it's coming from the roof." Whisper deduces.  
"Well obviosly, there's nothing else above us..." Nate whispers in annoyance. The gang is approaching the stairs to the roof, when they find themselves having to jump into another classroom.  
"Aww man, I complety forgot about those capsules." Nate says sweatdropping. "Whatever's up there's gotta be the source!" Eddie says in determination.

Once the coast is clear, the gang makes their way to the roof, when suddenly a capsule ensnares Whisper.  
"Whisper! everyone cries in shock. "So you escaped after all, I told McKraken If I released all the evil Yo-kai the legendary hero would arrive earlier and release the innocent Yo-kai sooner." says a giant skeleton holding Whisper's capsule.  
"Give him back!" shouts Nate. "Well, If it isn't the hero himself, I will avenge McKraken and the evil Yo-kai you and your friends have defeated!" Gutsy Bones roars. "I'll get him Nyate! Paws of Fury!" Jibanyan begins as he flies toward the skeleton.  
"Jackpot! Gutsy Bones cheers as he wins a gold capsule from his capsule machine." The skeleton begins to dance in celebration as several bones fall from his body covering up the cat that's about to attack him. "I hate bones! I'm not a dog or a Manjimutt!" Jibanyan cries underneath the pile of bones.  
"Time to spin again!" the giant says inserting another coin into the machine as a black capsule comes out. The skeleton then throws the capsule at our heros enveloping them in a black mist.

"I can't move." Nate says barely able to talk. "Neither can we." Bear says frozen stiff.  
"There has to be a way out of this." Eddie says glued to the spot as the skeleton goes again.  
"Hmmm... I guess I could use a snack..." Gutsy Bones says eating his newly won rice ball as it falls through his bones.  
"Seriously?! Food literaly goes through him and he wants to eat?" Katie mutters hungerly at the wasted food.  
"I hope you wore sunscreen!" Gutsy laughs drawing a red capsule as the gang gets enveloped in flames, not enough to seriously burn them, but enough to give them a bad sunburn.

"Help me!" Whisper shouts pounding on the capsule. "Haha! I'm on a roll!" the skeleton chuckles preparing to insert another coin.  
"Oh no not another one!" Bear shudders in fear. "Curses!" Gutsy Bones says making a fist after drawing a green capsule, as movement returns to the teams limbs.  
"We're free!" Katie cheers in happiness. "Not for long... Uh oh..." Gutsy Bones says as he draws a bomb briefly stunning him.  
"Quick, While he's distracted we need to figure out a way to stop his attacks!" Nate advises his team. "I got it! He can't attack without any money! Come on out my friend! Calling Spenp! Yo-kai medal do your thing!" Eddie cries.  
"Summoning Slippery! _**Trippery! Gippery! Slimey-wimey do, Slippery!"** _ chimes the watch as the green money clam appears. "Spenp!" introduces the clam who inspirits Gutsy Bones, who then spends the rest of his coins on a fishing pole.

"My turn! Come on out my friend! Calling Robonyan! Yo-kai medal do your thing!" Bear calls inserting the medal into his watch.  
" Summoning Tough! _**Gruff stuff! Rough bluff! Red band, jacket stand, bling blang, Tough!"** _ sings the watch.  
"Robonyan!" says the robotic cat before launching a rocket punch through the skeleton's rib cage into his heart knocking him out.  
"What happened? " Gutsy Bones says holding his head as he wakes up. "You mean you don't remember anything?" Jibanyan asks now free from the bone pile.  
"Last thing I remember was I was talking to McKraken and-" (Flashback) "I want you to free all the evil Yo-kai from your Crank-a-kai, so I can make an army!" Orders McKraken.

"But Sir, Although that would make the hero bearing the Yo-kai Watch appear sooner, think of the havoc those Yo-kai would bring." says the good skeleton Yo-kai.  
"Exactly, with their aid, I will become the ruler of both worlds! Hahahaha!" Laughs the squid man Yo-kai. "But sir!" Gutsy Bones says taken aback by the new Yo-kai leader's evil actions.  
"If you're not going to do it than I guess I'll have to make you! Evil Right Hand!" McKraken says as Gutsy falls under his spell and releases the evil Yo-kai. (end flashback)  
"Thanks for snapping me out of it, I also see that you've already beaten several of the Yo-kai that escaped the Crank-a-kai if it's not too much trouble, could you find and defeat the rest so they can go back to where they belong?" asks the gentle giant.  
"Umm... sure... But what is a Crank-a-kai exactly?" Nate asks in confusion. "That's the name of the capsule machine containing Yo-kai... Hmmmm... It's been a while since I've seen my friend, SV Snaggerjag... Maybe I'll see if he wants to go fishing." Gutsy says looking at his new pole before walking away.  
"Well, one thing's for certain, this was one Halloween we'll never forget." Katie chimes. "Yeah, although I can't help the feeling we're forgetting something..." Nate says as the gang begins leaving. "Hello? Helloooo? Let me out of here!" Whisper shouts still inside the capsule trying to get everyone's attention.

 **Flap your arms like a soaring eagle.**

 **C'mon! up down, up down!**

 **Work those deltoids! That's it!**

 **One, two, three, PO! Ha ha!**

 **I said like an eagle, not a chicken!**

 **Feel the burn!**

 **Bring those knees up!**

 **C'mon, you chunky chicken nuggets.**

 **You can do better than that!**

 **Knees up! Knees up!**

 **Sound off! One, two, three, PO!**

 **Ha ha, a slug can do better than that!**

 **Ha ha ha!**

 **Dooby-Dooby-Don-Don-Dooby-Zoo-Bah!**

 **Magical secrets for powerful muscles.**

 **Dooby-Dooby-Don-Don-Dooby-Zoo-Bah!**

 **It makes you feel good even if you're in trouble.**

 **Let's go see him.**

 **So we can learn what he knows.**

 **He's got the moves from head to toe.**

 **He's our super duper hero.**

 **I'm too scared, to speak to that boy in my class.**

 **If he doesn't like me, I'll be broken like glass.**

 **That's why I'm training to be sure and strong.**

 **So please train me Burly, all day long! Yeah**

 **Dooby-Dooby-Don-Don-Dooby-Zoo-Bah!**

 **Dooby-Dooby-Dooby-Zoo-Bah!**

 **It's squat time! Hips down, knees bent!**

 **Let's go! one, two three, PO!**

 **Hey, you! Squat lower! I said, "lower"!**

 **Aaw, poor baby! Is your bum sore?**

 **Did mommy give you too many spankings?**

 **Get ready for some core work!**

 **On the floor!**

 **Suck in your belly buttons!**

 **Squeeze your abs!**

 **Sit-up, Sit-up!**

 **No one said this would be easy!**

 **Sound off! One, two, three, PO!**

 **Oh, what's the matter?**

 **You need to change your dirty diaper?**

 **Dooby-Dooby-Don-Don-Dooby-Zoo-Bah!**

 **I'm always so lazy. I just lounge on the floor.**

 **Dooby-Dooby-Don-Don-Dooby-Zoo-Bah!**

 **Instead of standing up, I'd rather lay here some more.**

 **I need to work harder. To say yes versus no.**

 **His voice inspires me to get up and go.**

 **He's our super duper hero.**

 **Every single time i try to get started**

 **I quit after three days and feel broken-hearted.**

 **I am so weak but i just want to be strong.**

 **So be tough on me hero, all day long! Yeah!**

 **Dooby-Dooby-Don-Don-Dooby-Zoo-Bah!**

 **Dooby-Dooby-Dooby-Zoo-Bah!**

 **One, two punch- sideways kick!**

 **One, two punch- sideways kick!**

 **One, two, three, PO!**

 **You gotta dig deep to find your inner strength!**

 **C'mon! Work those hips!**

 **You can kick higher than that! Kick like you mean it!**

 **Finally, the cool down.**

 **Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. Ha ha!**

 **Beautiful, just like Beyoncé.**

 **Great work, everybody. (yay!)**

 **Burly's Beat Camp for life! (Woo!)**

 **Dooby-Dooby-Don-Don-Dooby-Zoo-Bah!**

 **The harder the training, the better I feel.**

 **Dooby-Dooby-Don-Don-Dooby-Zoo-Bah!**

 **I want a rock-hard body like the man of steel.**

 **Let's push it to the limit. To make our muscles grow.**

 **Shoot for the stars and we'll reach our goals**

 **With our super duper hero.**

 **I'm at a crossroads in front of my future.**

 **I can't be a slug if I want to be super.**

 **I'm gonna battle my weakness away.**

 **I want to be a hero starting TODAY!**

 **Dooby-Dooby-Don-Don-Dooby-Zoo-Bah!**

 **Dooby-Dooby-Don-Don-Dooby-Zoo-Bah!**

 **Dooby-Dooby-Dooby-Zoo-Bah!**

"RoboWhisper 5.9!" says Whisper as we see a picture of the robotic butler.  
"A Mechanicial Marvel! A high cutting piece of technology! A must have for those in the butler industry!" Whisper gushs praisingly.  
"Luckily it's just Whisper in a Halloween costume..." Nate says in annoyance as he smacks Whisper with his fan.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

A/N This Chapter might get a little confusing, but basically what happens is our gang's Video Game and Cartoon counterparts temporarily join in on the 'fun'.

 **WHISPER: ANY ATTEMPT TO REPLICATE YO-KAI BEHAVIOR WOULD BE ILL ADVISED.**

 **[Of Watches, TV, Games, and Stories]**

We find our heroes on a train bound for Harrisville.  
"So, Nate, remind me again why we're going to visit your grandma?" Bear questions confused.  
"You remember how we went to get my homework assignment right?" Nate begins.  
"Yeah, we were attacked by all kinds of strong and powerful Yo-kai." Katie remembers shivering at the memory.  
"Well, I found this book about recorded supernatural occurrences, and I found this page was bookmarked." Nate explains opening the book to the bookmarked page.

"For months, random objects have been growing to an unnatural size in Harrisville..." Eddie reads.  
"Oh, of course! You think we'll find some clues about the whereabouts of Meganyan!" Whisper realizes with glee.  
"Exactly." the average boy nods at his Yo-kai butler. Meanwhile, while the gang are having this conversation, one of the men in the seat behind them smirks as his eyes briefly turn into a foggy purple mask with yellow eyes.  
Suddenly another man walks up to the Yo-kai hunters. "Excuse me, but can you watch this box for me until I ask for it back." the man asks handing the gang a red box before leaving not waiting for an answer.  
"Well that was... strange..." Nate says setting the box in his lap beside him. "I wonder what could be inside?" Bear ponders. "You don't think that guy could've been a bank robber or something, do you?" Eddie replies worriedly.

The gang then notice Jibanyan fiddling with the wrapping paper. "Jibanyan! Stop, that doesn't belong to you, We don't even know what's in there!" Nate exclaims at the cat.  
"But what if it's Chocobars Nya? You know how much I love Chocobars!" Jibanyan continues opening the package. Once open, the package disappears leaving a cloud of purple smoke engulfing the group.  
When the smoke clears, the gang is revealed to have three heads, each one from a parallel dimension! "Well, who are these good looking fellows?" Whisper asks looking left and right at his two new identical heads.  
"What the heck is going on here!?" questions Nate's TV head. "Beats me? replies Nate's video game head. "Nate what's going on here?" asks Katie's video game head. "Yeah, and what's with the cat and ghost?" says the girl's TV head.  
"Wait, you can see them!?" Nate's video game and TV head exclaim in surprise, when they notice the Yo-kai watches. "Allow me, those two there, are Yo-kai, they cause all kinds of wacky things to happen." Eddie explains to his and his friends heads.

"Hey, do you guys like Chocobars too?" Jibanyan asks his new heads. "Who doesn't? The Chocobars ate Nate's house are the best!" the cat yo-kai's heads agree.  
"I remember the day Me and Nate first met, he offered for me to inspirit him for my training." Jibanyan's TV head reminisces. "Me too!" Jibanyan says shocked.  
"He got back my picture of Lil Amy for me." recalls Jibanyan's video game head. "So, you guys, specifically all three Nates go around befriending all these Yo-kai and stop them from causing trouble?" Bear's TV head grunts in understandment.  
"Yeah, something like that." Katie replies. "Well, I guess this explains that haunted Samurai suit from when me and Nate broke into the museum." Eddie's video game head sighs. "Nate you broke into the museum!?" the Katies exclaim in surprise.  
"That was me, but a Yo-kai named Mirapo needed help getting rid of it too so..." replies Nate's video game head. "Now I know why I turned bad all of a sudden." TV Eddie realizes. "And the time I dropped my mom's ring in the pond." video game bear adds.  
"This also explains why I couldn't help but tell everyone about Nate's... bathroom business..." TV Katie explains blushing at the last part. The gangs new heads then begin listing several things that has happened to them, some of which our heroes remember, some of which they don't.  
"Well... it's been nice meeting you guys." Nate says with a smile at meeting himself and friends. "Charmed." replies video game Whisper. "Likewise my Corporal friends." says TV Whisper.  
"Say, where are you guys going anyway?" says one Nate as we see outside the train. "We're one our way to Harrisville!" our Nate says cheerfully. "Oh! Then that means you're on your way to fight..." Both Nate's begin when a loud poof causes purple smoke to fog up the windows.

 **Unexplained occurrences happen everyday, but if you possess the Yo-kai Watch, you'll be able to see the elusive Yo-kai, Invisible Spirit like entities responsible for life's daily annoyances, but beware, cause when a Yo-kai enters your life things will never be quite the same.**

 _ **Gera Gera Po Gera Gera Po**_

 _ **Gera Gera Po Gera Gera Po**_

 _ **So sit back here's their story**_

 _ **Nate say hey no no**_

 _ **Whisper go crakka lakka boom boom**_

 _ **There's more Yo-kai then taters in Idaho**_

 _ **Like Cheeksqueek and his popo**_

 _ **Feel that there Way down low**_

 _ **Fidgephant makes you need a quick commode**_

 _ **All is Gerapo turn back the clock yo**_

 _ **Ha ha see what we can see**_

 _ **Oh my lost friend who cares for him a home is what he so needs**_

 _ **Kids in this town they have family he wants that safety**_

 _ **With nightfall comes great danger and things go from strange to so much stranger**_

 _ **Gera Gera Po Gera Gera Po**_

 _ **Gera Gera Po Gera Gera Po**_

 _ **Those Yo-kai**_

 _ **Make life awry**_

 _ **Cause he's got**_

 _ **That Yo-kai**_

 _ **Yo-kai Watch**_

 _ **Whoa yeah!**_

 **[Enter Meganyan]**

"Well... that was an unusual event..." Nate sighs stepping off of the train.  
"I'll say, it's not every day you get to meet yourself twice in one day..." Eddie replies.  
"Yeah, but still... what do you suppose they were talking about?" Katie says remembering how they vanished before finishing speaking.  
"Who knows." shrugs Bear. "So, this is Harrisville?" Whisper says in awe looking down on the town from atop a hill.  
"It sure is pretty..." Jibanyan comments. "You know, my Grandmother lives here too, do you guys mind if we stop her house along the way?" Katie asks hopefully.

"Sure why not!" Nate says with a wide grin.  
The group then heads over to Katie's grandmother's house.  
"Hello, Grandma? It's me, Katie!" Katie calls knocking on her grandmothers door.  
Several minutes pass with no answer. "I guess she's not home..." Katie sighs in disappointment.  
As the gang arrive at Nate's grandmother's house, they see a man cleaning the windows.

"Grandma, Oh Grandma!" Nate calls walking inside, when he spots an elderly woman sitting at a table.  
"So this is your Grandmother Nate, she looks nice." Whisper replies as the lady blinks at the visitors.  
"But, I don't know h-" Nate begins looking at the woman, when Katie interrupts. "Grandma! What are you doing here!?" Katie says with glee.  
"Katie!? Is that really you? My how you've grown!" Katie's grandmother, Kelly Forester admires. "Is everything alright Kelly?" calls a voice as another old lady comes out the kitchen.  
"Grandma!" Nate chimes seeing the familiar face of his grandmother, Lucy Adams. "Well if it isn't Nate, I was just having a cup of tea, with my dear friend Kelly, I see you've brought your friends along as well." Lucy replies in a pleasing tone.

"You know Katie, you remind me so much of your grandfather Kenny." Kelly says with a smile. "You remind me alot of your grandfather Nathaniel too Nate." Lucy adds.  
"You know just like you two, your grandfathers were the best of friends... until they got into a full blown argument that is." Katie's grandmother says wistfully remembering the deceased.  
"Hehe, Some say they still argue about it to this day." Nate's grandmother says looking out the window seeing a black figure chasing a white figure.  
"Now, I don't know if I'd go that far..." the old woman from Katie's family says looking out the window not seeing the two figures.  
"Oh, you younguns must be famished from your ride here, why don't I fix you up some cookies and milk?" the woman from Nate's family says stepping into the kitchen.

Several minutes pass, When Nate's Grandmother sets down a plate full of cookies and some glasses of milk for our heroes.  
"These are delicious, Thanks Grandma!" Nate says through a mouthful of cookie. "Why thank you dear." Lucy says proudly.  
"Um, Lucy... there's only four of them... why did you give them six glasses?" Kelly says pointing out the six glasses of milk.  
"Oh dear, It appears I may have miscounted." Nate's grandmother winks while looking toward Whisper and Jibanyan. "You've been doing stuff like that lately, I'm worried about you..." Kelly says worried for her friend.  
"No need to worry my good friend. No worry at all." Lucy says with a sly smile somewhat putting her friend at ease.

"Well, I wish I could stay longer, but I got to do a bit of grocery shopping, enjoy your visit to Harrisville kids!" Katie's grandmother says before leaving, unaware of the white figure following her.  
"Bye Kelly, visit again sometime." Lucy calls goodbye to her best friend. "Now, what brings you youngsters here, surely you've come here for something other then to visit a couple of old ladies." Nate's grandmother says with a smile as the gang finish the milk and cookies.  
"Umm... well actually... We have to write a book report about supernatural happenings, and we heard things have been growing unusually large around here... so..." Nate lies.  
"I understand, well If you're interested, most of the strange growth has occurred around an abandoned shed deep in the forest." the elderly woman says knowingly.  
Unbeknownst to the group, as they have this conversation the window washer grins evilly as his eyes briefly turn into a hazy purple mask with yellow eyes.

"Bye, thanks for the tip!" Eddie waves as the gang leave. "And the cookies." Bear adds.  
"They weren't Chocobars, but they were good." Jibanyan says patting his belly contently.  
After the group leaves... "Heh, it looks like your grandson and his friends are continuing your legacy." the old woman says to a black figure beside her as she adjusts her glasses with two small marbles attached to them.  
Eventually the gang arrives at the abandoned shed. "Well, this is it." Nate says staring at the old building.  
"Be careful Nate." Eddie cautions as the average boy gets closer to the building. Nate opens the door, and the building collapses revealing a house shaped Meganyan.

"I was wondering when you'd show up, it was rather cramped in there." Meganyan says returning to his normal shape.  
"So this is where you've been hiding." Katie says looking at the building's walls on the floor wondering how such a large Yo-kai could fit in the tiny building.  
"This isn't my true form, I had to hide from the Wicked, so I sent a dream version of myself to look for you, it seems not moving for centuries has taken it's toll." explains the giant cat.  
"I hope Jibanyan doesn't get that big..." Nate whispers sweatdropping at the lazy red cat who has fallen asleep.  
"If you could be so kind as to remove that cork, all the excess Yo-kai energy should vent from my body returning me to normal." Meganyan says motioning to a cork in his butt.

"Well, who's the lucky person who'll pull the plug?" Whisper questions the group. Everyone stares at Whisper as a response.  
"Oh no, not me! A Yo-kai Butler does not deal with Yo-kai butts!" Whisper panics as he catches on that they want him to remove the cork.  
"Okay, fine... Here goes nothing..." Whisper sighs defeated as he's pushed to Meganyan's rear. Whisper is just about to pull the plug when...  
"Stop right there!" The window washer says as his eyes turn into a purple mask with yellow eyes. "Oh no! You've led the Wicked straight to me!" Meganyan gasps.  
Suddenly a Loiter leaves the man causing him to collapse unconscious, as the long wicked snake like spirit inspirits Meganyan. The cork then vanishes with a poof sending Whisper into a tree.

"Now if you want to return everything to normal and foil our master's plans, you'll have to defeat me!" the possessed Meganyan says as his eyes turn into a hazy purple mask with menacing yellow eyes.  
"Well, if we can't remove the cork, then I guess we'll just have to pop him like a balloon! Come on out my friend! Calling Robonyan! Yo-kai medal do your thing!" Eddie chimes inserting the robotic cat's medal.  
"Summoning Tough! Gruff stuff! Rough bluff! Red band, jacket stand, bling blang, Tough!" sings the Yo-kai Watch. "Robonyan." says the future robotic Jibanyan.  
Robonyan then launches a rocket punch at Meganyan, unfortunately the punch harmlessly bounces off the giant cat like a balloon. The ricochet sends the fist flying into Robonyan's stomach, who then lands on the sleeping Jibanyan.  
"How dare you wake me up from my nyap!" Jibanyan says with a bump on his head, fire in his eyes, and a fiery aura. "Paws of Fury!" The red cat wails sending a flurry of punches at the giant blue cat with mushrooms growing on his back.

Jibanyan's sharp claws pierce through Meganyan's skin as a giant hole forms.  
Meganyan then flies around like a deflating balloon as the Yo-kai energy as well as the Wicked possessing him get sent far away.  
"Well... that's not what I intended to happen... but I guess that works..." Eddie sweatdrops as the gang stare at the deflated Meganyan on the ground.  
"I got this." Whisper says pulling out a bicycle pump. The Yo-kai butler then pumps up the blue cat until they're about the size of Jibanyan.  
"Huh? Meganyan's medal?" Nate says picking up a disc with the giant cat on it off the ground. The gang then looks at where Meganyan once was, and sees a smaller version of the cat hovering above the ground.

Fade to black.

 **[Time Travel Management Problems]**

"Thank you, I am Hovernyan!" says the floating blue cat.  
"So you're really the one who brought us here?" Katie asks intrigued.  
"Indeed." Hovernyan nods. "So, why did you bring us here exactly?" Nate says scratching his cheek.  
"Some interlopers have changed history and deleted the creation of the Yo-kai Watch. I need your help to convince my friend to make it, as is his destiny." Hovernyan explains.  
"So, where do we find your friend?" Bear asks. "And even if we convince him to make it, how will that fix history?" Eddie acknowledges.

"My friend isn't alive in this time, so we'll have to use this to travel back in time." the blue caped cat says holding out a stone with a purple swirl.  
"That- That's a Time Stone!" Whisper gasps at the rare item. "That's correct, with this we can travel back sixty years to when my friend is still alive and correct history." Hovernyan nods.  
"Well... I guess we don't have a choice, If we don't do something, our watches will go away and whoever made this mess won't have anyone to stop them." Nate says stepping forward.  
"Yeah, Let's do it!" the group cheers knowing what needs to be done. " Oh by the way, you should probably know that my friend is-" Hovernyan begins.  
"WHAT!? REALLY!?" Whisper interrupts causing everyone to glare at him. "Let him finish first Whisper..." Nate mutters at his butler's interruption.

"Okay, my friend is-" Hovernyan begins again. "You've got to be kidding me!?" Nate says abruptly.  
"Now you're interrupting me too..." Hovernyan says facepalming. "Really Nate..." Katie says glaring at the average boy.  
"Okay, as I was say-" begins the blue cat yet again. "Seriously!? Are you really serious!?" Katie, Bear, and Eddie exclaim, Whisper's interuption having become contagious.  
"Let's try this again... my friend's name is Na-" Hovernyan repeats so close to finishing this time. "No Way!" Jibanyan exclaims.  
 **"CAN I AT LEAST FINISH A SENTENCE FOR ONCE!?"** Hovernyan screams. "What? I just got inspirited by Noway." Jibanyan replies waving to the wall Yo-kai.

"Ugh... You'll find out soon enough... Bust a rhyme to rewind time! Crakka Lakka Boom Boom!" Hovernyan cries throwing the Time Stone into the air, having giving up on trying to tell our heroes about his friend.  
The gang then find themselves surrounded by purple and blue as they're sent through the time stream. Meanwhile... somewhere in the past... "All is going according to plan, Mistress Dedtime." Says an elderly Yo-kai with brown hair.  
"Just as our brother Bronzlow says, the Yo-kai Watch has disappeared." Kin says confirming her brother, the brown haired Yo-kai's words. "Those humans shouldn't bother us now." adds Gin.  
"I wouldn't be so sure..." a large elderly Yo-kai with purple hair showing her minions her scepter. "What? But how can this be?" the trio gasp as in the scepter they see our heroes travelling through time with said watches.

"You lot have done your part, now let a professional handle this... Dun Dun Dun!" Madame Dame Dedtime roars working her magic.  
Meanwhile, Bear, Katie, Eddie, Whisper, and Jibanyan fall out of a vortex in the sky as they've arrived at their destination.  
"Did we really just travel back in time?" Katie questions looking around. "Everything sure looks different..." says Bear.  
"And the ground is all squishy..." Eddie adds as the gang continue walking in place, unaware that they landed on Whisper.  
"Uhh... guys..." Jibanyan says pointing at the trampled Whisper beneath their feet. "Oh... sorry Whisper, Are you okay?" Katie asks worriedly as everyone jumps off the Yo-kai butler.

"Yeah, I'm just fine... Where's Nate!?" Whisper exclaims pointing out that his master didn't arrive with them.  
Meanwhile far away... "So this is the Harrisville of the past?" Nate questions looking around as he rubs the pain in his butt from the landing away.  
"Oh dear... It appears the interlopers have interfered with our travel... this is Old Springdale!" Hovernyan replies floating up next to the boy.  
"What, What happened to the others!?" Nate exclaims realizing his friends are nowhere in sight. "For now we can only hope they're in Harrisville safely." the flying blue cat says worriedly.  
"So, what do we do now?" Nate says quizzically. "We must take the train to Harrisville. We must make no haste." Hovernyan says urgently as the two board an old fashioned steam train.

"This is just great... we're stranded here in the past, and without Hovernyan here we don't know what we're supposed to be doing!" Katie complains pulling out her hair.  
"Whoa, Calm down Katie... we'll figure this all out..." Eddie comforts his friend. "Personally, I'm more worried about Nate then what we're supposed to be doing..." Whisper sighs as Jibanyan nibbles on a chocobar.  
"I'm surprised you're not worried about Nate's disappearance too Katie..." Bear adds teasingly. "I uhh... I am... but uhh..." Katie begins flustered as a blush appears on her face. Katie's friends snicker at her predicament.  
"This is important!" Katie shouts angrily stomping her foot getting back to the situation at hand. Suddenly, a Schemer inspirits Whisper. "Oh no, Whisper!" everyone exclaims as the butler starts going crazy.  
"Hiyaaaa! Take that you evil Wicked!" cries a young boy as they begin beating Whisper with a stick. "N-Nate?" Katie mutters at the familiar looking boy who continues to beat up the now free Whisper.

"Look, there they are!" Nate says spotting his friends down below. "You're safe now... huh?" the boy says heroicly, when he notices the groups Yo-kai Watches.  
"Where did you get... YOU! I've heard about you! Evildoers begone!" the boy says leaping into the air to hit Katie, Bear, and Eddie with his stick.  
"Nathaniel stop!" Hovernyan calls to the boy as he and Nate run up to them.. "What do you want Hovernyan? Can't you see I'm vanquishing the evildoers?" Nathaniel asks freezing in the air before landing on his feet.  
"I told you time and time again, you've been tricked!" Hovernyan pleads. "Fine, consider yourselves lucky this time, Next time you villains won't be so lucky." Nathenial says glaring at Nate and his friends before running off.  
"Nathenial!" Hovernyan calls floating after the boy who looks like Nate. "Hey, wait up!" Whisper cries as the gang, reunited with Nate chase after Hovernyan whose chasing after Nathenial. 'Nathenial... Where have I heard that name before... could it be...' Nate thinks as he runs after the duo.

Fade to black

 _ **Gera gera po Gera gera po**_

 _ **Gera gera po Gera gera po**_

 _ **Gera gera po Gera gera po**_

 _ **Gera Gera po Gera gera po**_

 _ **Dooby, dooby, don, don, dooby zoo ba!**_

 _ **Magicial secrets for powerful muscles.**_

 _ **Dooby, dooby, don, don, dooby zoo ba!**_

 _ **It makes you feel good, even if you're in trouble.**_

 _ **Let's go see him, to lear all that he knows.**_

 _ **He's got the moves from head to toe, he's a super duper hero!**_

 _ **Gera gera po Gera gera po**_

 _ **Gera gera po Gera gera po**_

 _ **Yo-kai, Yo-kai, Yo-kai Yo-kai**_

 _ **Yo-kai are out so I'm staying in!**_

 _ **Yo-kai, Yo-kai, Yo-kai, Yo-kai**_

 _ **Yo-kai won't you be my friend?**_

 _ **Let's go with the flow, we can shake it to and fro spending time with me!**_

 _ **Yo-kai, Yo-kai Yo-kai watch-chi-chi!**_

 _ **Kai kai ki ki Kui kui Ke ke**_

 _ **Come on Yo-kai Watch with me!**_

 _ **Watch! What time is it?**_

 _ **Big Time!**_

 _ **Gera gera po Gera gera po**_

 _ **"This is fun! Hold onto your tailfeathers!"**_

 _ **Gera gera po**_

 _ **"I'm dancing too!"**_

 _ **Gera gera po Gera gera po**_

 _ **DWA-HA-HA!**_

 _ **Sit back here's their story.**_

 _ **Nate say Hey no no!**_

 _ **Whisper go cracka-lacka boom boom!**_

 _ **Gera gera po Gera gera po**_

 _ **Oh my lost friend, who cares for him?**_

 _ **A home is what he so needs.**_

 _ **Gera gera po Gera gera po**_

 _ **Gera gera po Gera gera po**_

 _ **Gera gera po Gera gera po**_

 _ **Gera gera po**_

 _ **"Oh my swirls!"**_

 _ **"It's easy come on!"**_

 _ **Those Yo-kai, make life awry.**_

 _ **Cause he's got that Yo-kai...**_

 _ **Yo-kai Watch!**_

 _ **"Paws of Fury!"**_

 _ **Gera gera po Gera gera po**_

 _ **Gera gera po Gera gera po**_

 _ **Gera gera po Gera gera po!**_

Ding ding

" It's recap time!" Nate says.  
" Say Nate, Who'd you meet today?" questions Whisper.  
"Let's see, Meganyan!" Nate says as the giant cat's added to the Medallium.  
"Meganyan, a giant cat Yo-kai. A Meganyan is formed when cat Yo-kai aren't active for an extreme period of time. Good thing you have me for a butler, one who knows everything about Yo-kai, eh, Nate?" Whisper says reading his pad infront of Meganyan.  
"You've got a big head." Nate comments. "I am not self centered!" Whisper complains offended. "No, I mean you've got a big head!" repeats the average boy.  
"Wahhhh!" Whisper screams as he topples over from his giant head.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

 **WHISPER: ANY ATTEMPT TO REPLICATE YO-KAI BEHAVIOR WOULD BE ILL ADVISED.**

 **[The Mission of the First Medals]**

"Hovernyan, What happened back there?" Nate says catching up to the floating blue cat.  
"I apologize for my friend's rude behavior, he's been like this ever since the wicked attacked." Hovernyan sighs.  
"Wait, so he's the frienyand that needs our help?" Jibanyan huffs out of breath. "Indeed he's the one destined to build the first Yo-kai Watch." the blue cat nods.  
"So... where is he?" questions Eddie. "I'm afraid I lost him..." Hovernyan says sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.  
"Talk about fast!" Bear blinks in surprise. "Do you have any idea where this Nathaniel went?" Katie asks concerned.

"Well... there is the secret hideout..." Hovernyan thinks before leading the way.  
Eventually the gang arrive at a clubhouse deep in the forest.  
"Wow, this place looks extremely old..." Whisper gawks as the group enter the treehouse looking around.  
With no sign of Nathaniel at all, Nate decides to ask Hovernyan something that's been on his mind.  
"Hey, uh, Hovernyan, about Nathaniel, he wouldn't happen to be..." Nate begins lifting his hand up.

"Indeed, Nathaniel is infact your grandfather, Nathaniel Adams." Hovernyan nods before the boy can finish his question.  
"WHAT!?" everyone gasps in shock by the news. "So... it is him..." Nate murmurs unsure how to feel.  
Just then as if on cue, Nathaniel climbs the ladder into the base and blinks in surprise at his visitors.  
"Hovernyan! How could you bring these villains here!?" Nate's grandfather exclaims before knocking said cat out with a fan.  
"How could you do that to your friend!?" Katie cries running over to the caped feline's aide, while Jibanyan pokes his unconscious body.

"Yeah, he's just trying to help dude." Eddie says defensively.  
"Hmmph, I have no friends." the stubborn boy says before starting to turn away.  
"B-But grandpa..." Nate stammers as Natheniel stops in his tracks.  
"What did you call me?" the boy asks turning back slightly.  
"Nathenial, this is Nate your grandson, I brought him and his friends here to help you." Hovernyan says regaining consciousness.

"I don't need anyone's help! Just-Just leave me alone!" Nate's grandpa shouts before running away.  
"Natheniel..." Hovernyan sighs a little teary eyed. "How could someone who invented the Yo-kai Watch be so... bitter..." Nate asks curiously.  
"Sigh, He wasn't always this way... It all started when he got into an argument with his best friend, Kenny Forester..." the blue cat sighs.  
"Kenny Forester! That's my grandfather!" gasps Katie. "Those two... they vowed to protect each other no matter what the cost... but when Kenny got into a fight with some bullies, Natheniel got scared and ran away..." Hovernyan says remembering the tragic tale.  
"Sounds pretty rough..." Nate says sympathetically understanding the situation. "After sulking a bit he vowed he wouldn't be friends with anyone, until he was strong enough to protect him, afterwards I gave him a marble a and introduced him to the world of Yo-kai." recounts the blue cat.

"A Yo-kai marble no doubt." Whisper says explaining how looking through it Yo-kai can be seen, as well as surprising everyone for actually knowing something for once.  
"And after I told him about how those bullies where inspirited by Wicked Yo-kai, We've been together ever since... and then THEY happened.

 **Flashback**

Natheniel is walking through the forest carrying his bug net when...  
"Help!" calls a voice weakly. Sensing trouble the boy runs toward the source only to find nobody there.  
"Help!" the voice calls again right infront of him. Nateniel then pulls out his marble and sees a badly damaged elderly orange haired yo-kai.  
"Hey, are you okay?" the young boy asks kneeling down. "AH! Don't hurt me! Get away from me!" screams the yo-kai begging for mercy.  
"I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to help you." Natheniel says concerned. "But, you're the one whose meant to make the Yo-kai Watch. People in the future have been using it to hurt innocent yo-kai, if you really want to help don't make that watch." begs the Yo-kai.  
"I'll do no such thing, I will not let my creation be used for evil." Natheniel nods before running off. "Heh heh, I knew attacking myself would work. My sisters and the boss are going to be so proud." Bronzlow smiles watching the boy run off.

 **End Flashback**

"Well... that explains why he thinks we're bad guys..." Nate sighs.  
"Isn't there any way we can prove to him we're not bad people?" Katie asks worriedly.  
"Indeed, there must be some way for us to gain his trust." Whisper nods.  
"Hmmmm... there may be one way..." Hovernyan says going through a drawer and pulling out some milk bottle caps.  
"Uhh... what are those..." Eddie asks curiously. "Natheniel doesn't like to admit it, but like me there are other yo-kai that are his friends." begins the blue cat.

"Hey there's something written on them" Jibanyan points out.  
"Yes, these are the names of the yo-kai Nathenial has saved and befriended, as a warning the Wicked turned them to stone, definitely worsening his condition I might add." Hovernyan says handing them over.  
"Let's see...Pallysol, Gnomey, Predictabull, Mermaidyn, and Faux Kappa." Nate reads. "You could say, these are the first Yo-kai Medals" Hovernyan says sadly.  
"Wait... Mermaidyn... Pallysol?" Bear adds wondering if they're the same ones they're friends with. "Only one way to fine out!" Eddie replies.  
"Come on out my friend! Calling Pallysol/Mermaidyn! Yo-kai Medal do your thing!" Nate and Katie call respectively, only for nothing to happen.

"Hmmm... those medals indeed have the same smell as our Pallysol and Mermaidyn, If you can save them all, you may be able to gain Natheniel's trust." the caped cat says looking at the medals confirming them to be the same.  
"So... where are they?" Jibanyan asks curiously nibbling on a choco bar. "Follow me." the blue cat says leading them to Natheniel's house.  
"This place hasn't changed in years." Nate smiles recognizing his grandparent's house. Inside the gang finds a statue of a Gnomey.  
"This is Gnomey, we've tried everything to save him but as you can see nothing worked..." Hovernyan frowns. "Looks like it's time for the Yo-kai Butler to shine!" Whisper cries pulling out a bottle with a blue liquid inside.  
"Uhhh... Whisper, What is that?" Nate asks sweatdropping. "Only one of the most recent inventions in the Yo-kai World! Rock Away Extract, guaranteed to remove stubborn stones." the ghost butler praises pouring some on the drained yo-kai.  
"We don't have that in our time... could it be?" Hovernyan wonders as the statue starts to shake and Gnomey is freed.

 **Unexplained occurrences happen everyday, but if you possess the Yo-kai Watch, you'll be able to see the elusive Yo-kai, Invisible Spirit like entities responsible for life's daily annoyances, but beware, cause when a Yo-kai enters your life things will never be quite the same.**

 _ **Yo**_

 _ **Yo**_

 _ **Yo-kai Watch**_

 _ **Yo-kai are everywhere**_

 _ **Causing you problems**_

 _ **Messing up your hair**_

 _ **They'll trip you up give you flat tire**_

 _ **They'll make your socks go missing in the dryer**_

 _ **Yo-kai make mischief anywhere**_

 _ **And you may not even believe they're there**_

 _ **But let me introduce you to my friend**_

 _ **He's found a way to connect with them**_

 _ **He's got a Yo-kai Yo-kai Watch**_

 _ **He's gonna build a supernatural entourage**_

 _ **He can talk to the spirits**_

 _ **He doesn't have to fear it**_

 _ **And you know he's gonna hear it**_

 _ **Cause you know he's got a Yo-kai Watch**_

 _ **Yo-kai Yo-kai Watch**_

 _ **Yo-kai Yo-kai Watch**_

 _ **He can talk to the spirits**_

 _ **He doesn't have to fear it**_

 _ **And you know he's gonna hear it**_

 _ **Cause you know he's got a,**_

 _ **Know he's got a,**_

 _ **Know he's got a,**_

 _ **Yo-kai Watch**_

 **[The Brides of the Ocean]**

"Woah, where am I?" the now free Gnomey asks looking around.  
"Gnomey you're free! The Rock Away Extract really worked!" Hovernyan exclaims grabbing both of the gnome Yo-kai's hands.  
"Hovernyan? What happened? Where's Nathanial? Who are these guys?" Gnomey says full of questions.  
"These people saved you from living an eternity in stone, we need your help to raise Nathanial's spirits" the caped cat explains.  
"See, what did I tell you? I knew the Rock Away Extract would work." Whisper says proudly. "Yeah Whisper, it looks like you actually did something right for once." Nate says proud of his butler.

"Well, naturally as I am the best Yo-kai but- hey! What do you mean for once!?" Whisper asks his master as everyone just laughs.  
"I'd love to help, but do you think you could do me a quick favor first?" Gnomey nods. "I don't see why we can't, right guys?" questions Eddie as everyone nods in response.  
"You see, I was asleep in that stone for so long, my memory's a little foggy and I forgot where I hid my treasure given to me by Nathanial..." Gnomey frowns.  
"Oh you poor thing." Katie says in concern. "Your treasure?" Nate asks curiously. "Indeed, the only thing I can remember is it's around this house, and this clue, What always has white breath even when it's not cold outside?" nods the gnome Yo-kai.  
"Hmmm... white breath even when it's not cold outside? ...I don't get it." Bear says stumped. "Wait a minute! There was a chimney outside, smoke can be white maybe it's there." Eddie says pointing his finger up.

"There it is! There it is! My special treasure!" Gnomey calls as they pull out a deck of cards from inside the chimney.  
"A deck of cards? nyalame" Jibanyan says disappointed. "It's not just A deck of cards, it's the Moximus Mask card game! Wanna play?" The little Yo-kai says excitedly.  
"Maybe later, we're kinda busy at the moment..." Nate sweatdrops scratching his cheek with his finger. "I'll play with you, Here I've marked the location of the others on your map, we'll meet back at the hideout." Hovernyan says to Gnomey before handing the Yo-kai hunters a map showing the location of the other imprisoned Yo-kai.  
"Defeat the evils of the world with love, moxie, and courage! Moximous Mask! Invincible champion! Defender of all! The world is my friend! Doo doo doot doo dooooo... doo dooo! Moxie!" The heroes hear the duo chanting and striking a pose as they walk away.  
"Let's see Faux Kappa should be around here somewhere..." Nate says looking at the map as they head to the top of the waterfall. "Over there!" the Yo-kai butler calls pointing to a statue.

"Yeah, that's Faux Kappa alright" Eddie replies as they approach the statue.  
"Whisper?" Katie asks. "But of course." Whisper says pouring the blue liquid on the rock.  
"Huh? Whose you guys?" the kappa ponders in confusion. "Umm... mister Faux Kappa, we need your help to earn my grandfather, Nataniel's trust." the young Nate Adams explains.  
"Hmmm... is that so? ... Fine I'll help... If you can beat me in a battle." the Yo-kai says with a mischievous grin.  
"What!?" everyone gasps taken aback. "You heard me, Youse guys look strong and I haven't seen any action since being trapped in that hunk of rock. I want to see your power with my own eyes." Faux Kappa says ready to fight.

"Let me take this one!" Eddie says stepping up and reaching into his pocket pulling out a medal.  
"Come on out my friend! Calling Walkappa! Yo-kai medal do your thing!" the rich boy chants inserting the medal.  
"Summoning Charming! _ **Alarming! Boom boom walla walla dance dance Charming!"** _ grooves the rare and valuable watch.  
"Walkappa!" says the kappa as it appears. "Walkappa! Show Faux Kappa what you've got!" Eddie commands pointing forward.  
"There's no way I'm gonna lose to a phony dude." Walkappa says feeling pumped as he punches from side to side.

"Phony? Hah! I'm as real as that moustache under ya lip grandma!" the classic Yo-kai taunts.  
"Well, let's see how you like this! Mega Waterfall!" Walkappa commands thrusting his hands forward as water from the river rises and comes down on the green bodied kappa like a raging waterfall.  
"Hmm... not bad kid, but not good enough!" the ancient kappa smirks as he's soaking wet. "Uh oh, this doesn't look good" Nate panics. "What could he be planning/planyaning?" Whisper and Jibanyan wonder worriedly.  
"Mega Wave!" Faux Kappa shouts as the raging waters wash over the two Yo-kai, leaving Walkappa all washed up. "Oh no, he lost..." Katie says sorrowfully worried for their kappa friend.  
Faux Kappa walks over to the unconscious Walkappa before extending his arm as the other kappa wakes. "You fought well kid." Faux Kappa smiles as he helps Walkappa up as he takes his hand.

"Thanks dude" the fallen Yo-kai says staring into his foes eyes. "I've never seen anyone make a waterfall so huge, much larger then I've ever made." the victor says shaking Walkappa's hand while giving a demonstration making a significantly smaller waterfall.  
"You're going places kid, I can feel it. Consider this as a gift from yours truly." Faux Kappa smirks handing his fellow kappa a larger water bottle.  
"This... is rather touching..." Whisper says floating nearby watching the outcome. "As fer youse..." the ancient green kappa says turning towards our heroes.  
The group then finds themselves unable to move as the sudden turn causes them to cringe from being caught off guard. "A deals a deal, I'd be happy to help you out with Nathaniel" Faux Kappa smiles with a small chuckle.  
"But..." Nate begins confused. "I knows youse didn't defeat me in battle, but you've defeated me in other ways. And like I said I'm a Yo-kai of my word." Faux Kappa says walking off giving them a waving salute as his back's turned.

After rescuing Pallysol and Predictabull, Nate and friends arrive at a hidden cave.  
"You sure this is where we're supposed to find Mermaidyn?" Bear asks suspiciously.  
"Yeah, this look like the right place on the map..." Nate nods unsurely.  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go guys!" Katie says leading the way.  
"Hey! Wait for us!" Eddie chimes as the group head in after the girl.

"Look there's Mermaidyn nya." Jibanyan says pointing to a statue by the water's edge.  
"And you boys were sooo worried about nothing!" Katie laughs teasingly her laughter bouncing of the water filled cave's walls.  
"Well... Whisper, you know what to do." Nate says uncomfortably as Katie leans on the statue laughing and teasing them all.  
"No... This is too easy... something's not right..." Whisper shifts feeling uneasy. "ARRRGGGGHHHHH! Who be touching me lovely Mermaidyn!?" Shouts a voice as a large pirate Yo-kai leaps out of the water by Katie.  
"AHHH!" Katie screams caught off guard as well as being splashed. "Argghhh! Hands off me bride to be!" Cap'n Crash demands fiercely.

"Your bride to be? Says who? She's currently a statue!" Kaite growls glaring fiercely at the captain unapproving of the forced marriage.  
"Argh, looks like we ave a feisty one! Ye would make a good bride for me as well!" the ghostly pirate blinks. "Wh-What!?" Katie gasps as Cap'n Crash grabs his two brides and dives back underwater, only to hop back out on the far side of the cave.  
"Katie!" Nate exclaims as without thinking he dives into the sea water and swims after them with Jibanyan riding on his head.  
"Wow, he's really gunning for it!" Eddie blinks in surprise at Nate's determination. "Umm... shouldn't we go after them?" questions Bear scratching his cheek.  
"Totally... but I don't think we'll be able to swim across..." the rich boy nods before holding his chin as he knows Nate's only able to do it cause of his determination to save Katie.

"Maybe we don't have too! Shine your watches over there!" Whisper points sensing Yo-kai energy.  
The two boys do as told as their Yo-kai Lenses causes a mysterious sign to appear.  
"Ummm... What's that?" Eddie asks cautiously as strange looking sign is revealed.  
"That, my good friend is a Baffle Board. Summon the Yo-kai the Baffle Board describes and something is bound to happen" the pasty white butler reads from the Yo-kai Pad.  
"So we just have to figure out who we need to call right?" Bear questions making sure he heard correctly."

"Indeed, Quite, Now let's see what it says why don't we?" Whisper replies flying up to the sign.  
"So, who do we need?" Eddie asks as Whisper reads the sign. "Well, it's quite obvious..." the ghost butler says turning towards them leaving a long awkward silence.  
"Well?" Eddie says breaking the silence after a couple minutes. "I've got nothing." admits the some what annoying Yo-kai causing the two to almost fall comically.  
"Dude, seriously?" Bear says in disbelief. "All I know is that the clues are, **1\. A group who loves to dance. 2. Have a very complex love triangle.** and **3\. Can be found growing on the bottom of the sea."** the ghost says closing his eyes and folding his arms stumped.  
"In that case I know just who to call!" Bear replies grabbing three Yo-kai medals. "Come on out my Friends! Calling the dancing trio! Yo-kai medals, do your thing!" Barnaby cries.

" Summoning Heartful! **_Speedy, artful! Sing lalala! Everywhere, heartful!"_ ** sings the mystic watch.  
"Wiglin." says Wiglin. "Rhyth." sings the dancing girl. "Steppa." grooves the third member of the group.  
"The dancing Trio! Ten out of Ten!" the three kelps of seaweed sing happily striking a pose.  
"Really, I seriously doubt the answer could be that simple since not even I could figure it out." Whisper says unconvinced as the trio get in front of the sign.  
"Well, then see for yourself." Eddie says pointing as the water lowers some revealing a path. "Whhhaaaattttt!?" Whisper gasps in astonishment as his jaw drops.

With the path now open, the two boys and butler catch up to Nate and Jibanyan who had just made it to the other side.  
"Cap'n Crash! You're going to regret taking Katie! Go get him Jibanyan!" Nate shouts in determination.  
"This is for takinyang our friend! Paws of Fury!" The red lazy cat exclaims charging at the brute preparing to attack.  
Unfortunately for Jibanyan, before he can land a single hit, the pirate smashes him with his anchor turning him into a pancake.  
"Yohohoho! Is that the best you've got? Ye clumsy land lubbers will never beat me with skills like that!" the captain laughs heartedly.

'That anchor of his is really tough... but it must be heavy, If I can just use that...' Nate thinks sweatdropping reaching for a medal.  
As the young boy does this the ground underneath the crazed pirate cracks and weakens from the anchor's blow.  
"Come on out my friend! Calling Payn! Yo-kai medal do your thing!" the average kid glares and growls, fire burning in his eyes.  
"Since when did Blazion get here?" Whisper asks dumbly searching for the lion yo-kai, wrongly believing his master to be inspirited.  
"Summoning Shady! **_Marvelous thee! Gusty, free banshee! Sing, song Shady!"_ ** blares the watch of yo-kai. "Payn." introduces the weight lifting gumball head.

Once inspirited by Payn, Cap'n Crash's shoulders are so stiff he can barely keep his anchor up.  
"Whoa, this is actually getting pretty heavy..." says the pirate struggling as the ground weakens further from the weight.  
"My turnya nyaow! Paws of Fury!" a flattened Jibanyan shouts leaping into the air and punching his foe with long lanky noodle arms.  
The captain, suffering from the nonstop blows reels as the cracks deepen causing the cliff edge to detach from the cliff.  
Katie and Mermaidyn, free from the heavan's grasp land safely on the ground as he and a still punching but back to normal Jibanyan plummet into the sea.

"Katie! Are you alright?" everybody asks running up to their teammate.  
"Yeah I'm fine, thanks for rescuing me Nate." Katie blushes.  
"Yeah, um, no problem..." Nate blushes embarrassingly as Whisper pours the last of the extract on the statue.  
"Huh? I'm... free?" the mermaid yo-kai blinks in surprise. "Yeah, you almost got married to a statue loving freak." Nathan Adams chuckles.  
"Hmm? Don't I know you from somewhere?" Mermaidyn questions staring at Nate curiously. "No, no not at all." the averageish boy lies as he waves his hands a small bead of sweat dripping down his cheek.

"Dude, our watches!" Eddie notices as the all start to glow. Just like Eddie said as Mermaidyn comes closer, they're all enveloped in a blue light.  
"Uh oh..." Nate cowers as Mermaidyn's enveloped in the light, her small smile slowly turning into an angry scowl.  
"You! I remember You Now! You're that lousy kid who always pulls me up when fishing! How dare you lie to me!" the mermaid shouts.  
The enraged yo-kai then leaps at Nate smacking him in the face repeatably several times with her tail, as his friends watch laughing.  
"Ugh... I hate getting my fur wet nya..." Jibanyan surfaces soaking wet clinging to the land's edge.

Fade to black.

 **[To Break a Heart of Stone]**

"Oh, there you are, have you succeeded in your mission?" Hovernyan questions hovering over to the yo-kai hunters as they approach Nathaniel's clubhouse.  
"Indeed we did!" Nate grins proudly. "Good, then let's go tell Nathaniel the good news." the blue cat says happily before narrowing his eyes as he hears a twig snap as it had been stepped on.  
"I thought I told you villains to stay away! Ahhhhhrrrrgggghhhh!" Nate's grandfather shouts emerging from the bushes before charging the heroes, his stick ready to strike.  
As Nate and co. but on a face of panic, a voice calls out nearby. "Ohohoho, Stubborn as always, Nathaniel, you're so predictable!" laughs a voice familiar to Nathaniel causing him to stop in his tracks.  
"That voice..." the young boy mutters recognizing the voice of Predictabull. "I dig the tough vibes kid, but don't forget to remember your sensitive side." says the voice of Faux Kappa.

"You may be related to **_HIM_** , but you're still my favorite human Nathaniel." calls the voice of Mermaidyn.  
"Natheniel, I can't wait for us to play again!" Gnomey's voice says excitedly.  
"Please listen to us Natheniel, I mean after all we're all pals here, Pally Pally." chimes Pallysol's voice.  
Upon hearing the voices, Natheniel turns around, and sure enough, standing right there behind him are the mermaid, parasol, gnome, bull, and kappa yo-kai.  
"Pallysol? Gnomey, Mermaidyn, Faux Kappa? Predictabull? But how!?" Nathenial says staring at his 'friends' in so much shock he drops his stick.

"They, did this." Hovernyan tugs at Nathenials pant leg before motioning to the 'bad guys'.  
"B-But Why?" the young boy blinks in confusion. "We told you grandpa." Nate says.  
"We're all here to help you." Katie adds. "You're not going to get rid of us that easy." Eddie nods in agreement.  
"We're all in this together." Bear agrees. "And you can count on us!" Whisper and Jibanyan exclaim simultaneously.  
"It's like I've been trying to tell you Nathenial, they're your Bold Basher's" Hovernyan nods.

"M-Maybe you guys aren't so bad after all..." Nataniel murmurs.  
'No, they're pure evil...' the young boy thinks his mind going back to Bronzlow as he's unsure what to believe any more.  
"So, will you let us help you grandpa?" Nate questions his grandfather noticing him in a daze.  
"If you truly want to help, than you'll need training! We must head to Old Springdale to find my mentor!" Natheniel says after shaking it off before running off toward the train station.  
"H-H-Hey! Wait for us!" the group from the future call chasing after the boy from the past.

Fade to black

 ** _Yo-kai Yo-kai Yo-kai are out so I'm staying in_**

 ** _Yo-kai Yo-kai Yo-kai won't you be my friend_**

 ** _Let's go with the flow We can shake it to and thro spending time with me_**

 ** _Yo-kai Yo-kai Watch chi chi_**

 ** _Kai kai ki ki kui kui ke ke come on Yo-kai watch with me_**

 ** _Somehow once again I overslept today_**

 ** _It seems I was just awake inside of my own dreams_**

 ** _Why am I such a sleepyhead_**

 ** _Why am I such a dreamyhead_**

 ** _DWha ha ha_**

 ** _Let's blame the Yo-kai_**

 ** _It's all their fault all their fault_**

 ** _Watch what time is it... Big time... again_**

 ** _Yo-kai Yo-kai Yo-kai are out so I'm staying in_**

 ** _Yo-kai Yo-kai Yo-kai won't you be my friend_**

 ** _Let's go with the flow We can shake it to and thro spending time with me_**

 ** _Yo-kai Yo-kai Watch chi chi_**

 ** _Kai kai ki ku kui kui ke ke come on Yo-kai watch with me_**

ding ding

"Lets see how many times Mermaidyn can slap Nate in the face" says Whisper.  
"W-What?" Nate asks taken by surprise. "1, 2, 3..." counts the yo-kai butler as Mermaidyn slaps Nate with her tail.  
Time Skip "562, 563, 564..." Whisper says still counting. "Dude, can we please do something else?" the average boy says wearily.  
"Fine, Well I do have this planned..." Whisper replies as a house shaped sign with a blue Q on it appears.  
"Baffle Boards, are mysterious sign boards depicting a Yo-kai quiz! Summoning the yo-kai the quiz depicts is bound to cause something to happen!" Whisper reads.

As the butler reads, Nate slowly pushes Whisper onto the blue circle in front of the sign board.  
"Now, lets see if we can figure this one out, shall we?" the white ghost says looking toward the board as a realization pops into Nate's head.  
"Says Whisper, I thought we where friends?" Nate says interrupting his butler before he can read the board.  
"Of course we are Nate, what ever gave you the idea we weren't?" the butler asks somewhat offended.  
"Then why don't I have your Yo-kai Medal?" Nate grumbles in annoyance.

"Um... uh... there's no need for it because we're always together?" Whisper says nervously trying to think of an excuse.  
"But, like what if we get separated? Then I could just use the medal and we'd be together again." Nate responds.  
"Oh fine..." the yo-kai butler grumbles handing over his medal.  
"Thank you." the average boy says slowly walking away, staring at the medal that says Whisper/Whispocrates/Nonuttn as his butler slowly floats behind him ashamed.  
As the duo leave we are treated to a close up off the Baffle Board.

 **1\. Makes up half of Buchinyan.**  
 **2\. Is always carrying a Yo-kai Pad.**  
 **3\. Was wrongly accused and sealed away by monks.**


End file.
